meastfandomcom-20200214-history
שבט ושבטיות - סיכום שיעור
סיכום שיעור, סמסטר א', תשס"ה, 2004-5 שיעור מס' 1 – 18.10.2004 • מרבית אוכלוסיית המזה"ת הייתה אנאלפביתית וישבה מחוץ לערים הגדולות והכרכים והיא לא זכתה לתשומת לב מספקת במחקר ההיסטורי של האזור (שהתרכז בערים הגדולות ובאליטות כמפתח להבנת האזור). • השבטים קיימים כמעט בכל מקום במזה"ת ובמדינות כמו עיראק, השלטון (בימיו של צדאם חוסין) הושתת ונבנה על הנאמנות השבטית. התעלמות מסוגיית השבטים בחקר המזה"ת היא מוטעית ובשנים האחרונות נקודת המבט על המזה"ת היא כחלק מן העולם השלישי ובהשוואה אליו והבחנה בתופעות מסוימות כמשותפות לכל מדינות העולם השלישי. עם זאת, תופעת השבטיות היא ייחודית למזה"ת ומבדילה אותו משאר העולם השלישי ויש להסתכל על המזה"ת בפריזמה שבטית ובכך להבדיל את האזור מכלל העולם השלישי. • את הפוליטיקה המזרח-תיכונית ניתן להבין רק תוך הבנה של המבנים השבטיים. הייתה טענה כי הישויות המדיניות המודרניות שנתפסות כמביאות קידמה ותאחד את הישויות השבטיות, יביאו לחיסולן של הישויות השבטיות. התחזית הזו לא התגשמה: אמנם הישויות השבטיות השתנו והן לא כמו בעבר, אך ניתן לומר כי השבטים לא התפוררו והשבטיות עוד קיימת ויש משטרים שמשתמשים בה ככלי לאחזקת השלטון. • סמואל הנטינגטון מזוהה בד"כ עם הגישה שטענה כי הישויות המדיניות יחסלו את הישויות השבטיות, אך טענותיו הופרכו. • ההקדמה של אבן-ח'לדון נחשבת ליצירת מופת והיא כנראה הטקסט המוסלמי המצוטט ביותר והנחקר ביותר. הטקסט הזה עורר את ההשראה לעיסוק בעניין השבטים והשבטיות. חוקרים שונים פיתחו מודלים של שבטים ושבטיות ע"ס עבודתו של אבן-ח'לדון. העבודה נכתבה בשנים 1375-1377 בצפון אפריקה בזמן השלטון הממלוכי כאשר קהיר הייתה העיר המרכזית באזור. בצפון-אפריקה היו 3 שושלות מתחרות בשלוש יחידות גיאוגרפיות בצפון-אפריקה. האוכלוסייה באזור הייתה ברברית, חלקה מיושבת-קבע וחלקה נוודית. רוב השטח היה חקלאי מעובד, אך המצב השתנה בימי הפאטימים שהעבירו לצפון-אפריקה 2 שבטים ערביים פראיים. העברת השבטים יוצרת הרס מכוון ומהומה, אך הם נשארים באזור ומשנים את ההרכב החברתי באזור. השושלות המקומיות ניסו לגייס את תמיכת השבטים והתחרו על תמיכתם. אבן-ח'לדון חקר את השבטים שיושבים מחוץ לעיר מול השושלות בערים. • שאלות מנחות לקריאה: #. מהו מונח המפתח של אבן ח'לדון בהקדמה? #. מהן הקטגוריות החברתיות בהן הוא משתמש לניתוח? #. מהי החוקיות עליה עולה אבן-ח'לדון? #. מה ניתן ללמוד מן הטקסט על המאפיינים וההנהגה בחברה שבטית? #. מהם היחסים בין שבט למדינה/ מלוכה? #. מהו סוד הקסם של הטקסט הזה? #. לחפש את המוטיב האסלאמי בטקסט. שיעור מס' 2 - 21.10.2004 • تَشْمِيس - מנגנון נידוי מן המשפחה (מילולית - להשאיר בשמש הקופחת). במצב כזה, בד"כ יעבור הפרט שנודה מן השבט ויעבור לשבט אחר, רחוק יותר. • המערכת השבטית איננה קבועה ויש בה שינויים רבים - ישנם פיצולים רבים ונוצרים כל הזמן שבטים חדשים מתוך שטים קדומים יותר. בנוסף, גבולות המזה"ת לא משפיעים על הקשר בין משפחות שנקרעו בעקבות שרטוט הגבולות. אבן-ח'לדון - המֻקַדִמַה: • אבן-ח'לדון הוא בן למשפחה אנדלוסית מהעיר סביליה. המשפחה החזיקה באופן מסורתי במשרות ממשל כחלק מן האליטה האנדלוסית בצפון-אפריקה. מקור המשפחה הו בחצ'רמות (דרום תימן) והם התגלגלו לצפון-אפריקה. האיש עצמו נולד בטוניס וזכה לחינוך מעולה שהביאה אותו לקריירה בחצרות מושלים. הטענה היא שהוא היה הכוח האמיתי בחצרות המושלים. בתקופה מסוימת הוא עבד מול שבטים נוודים וגייס אותם לטובת שליט. כשהיה מחוסר עבודה לתקופה מסוימת הוא הסתגר באלג'יריה וזכה בחסות של השבט המקומי, מה שאפשר לו לכתוב את המקדמה שלו. ב-1383 הוא עוזב את המע'רב ועובר לקהיר שגם בה הוא הופך ליועץ בכיר. ערב מותו הוא הגיע לדמשק ופגש בה את תימור-לנכ שהרשים אותו מאוד (שנת 1406). • המקדמה של אבן-ח'לדון היא מבוא לספר רחב יותר. במקדמה הוא מצהיר על ייסודו של מדע חדש שלו הוא קורה "תורת התרבות האנושית", מעין "תיאוריה של ההיסטוריה". הספר הבא שלו עוסק בהיסטוריה של העמים הערביים והספר השלישי הוא ההיסטוריה של העמים הברברים. הספרים האחרים שלו זכו לפחות הכרה. • הכתיבה של אבן-ח'לדון היא חדשנית בכך שהיא למעשה הפעם הראשונה שנכתבה היסטוריה. אבן-ח'לדון הוא הראשון שניסה לתת הסברים לתהליכים היסטוריים ולא רק לכתוב כרוניקות, כפי שהיה נהוג עד אז. ע"פ אבן-ח'לדון ישנם דפוסים קבועים ואוניברסאליים שעל-פיהם פועלות כל החברות בעולם. • מה שהנחה את אבן-ח'לדון בכתיבה היה הסיבתיות - ניתוח ולא טענה. מאן עולה הטענה כי בכתיבתו ישנם יסודות סוציולוגיים והסברים כלכליים לתופעות חברתיות. כנראה שאבן-ח'לדון היה מקור השראה חשוב לקרל מרקס ולאנגלס. • החוקר הערבי מפאריס, עזיז אל-עט'מה, יוצא נגד הגישה המקובלת על אבן-ח'לדון. הוא טוען כי בכתיבה של אבן-ח'לדון אין כתיבה תיאורטית ואין שום חידוש וכי יש כאן פרשנות מוטעית של חוקרים אוריינטליסטית. • החוקרת הגרמנייה אורסולה ווקוק טוענת כי אבן-ח'לדון לא כתב כאן כתיבה היסטורית לשם כתיבה היסטורית אלא יש כאן כתיבה אוטוביוגרפית בכסות - הוא מתאר במסווה על פועלו הפוליטי. • לאבן-ח'לדון יש דעה והוא אינו אובייקטיבי לחלוטין. הוא מנתח את התופעה מתוך תרבות עירונית בעלת שלטון חזק. 1. העניין הוא שני קיבוצים אנושיים שעניינם במציאת פרנסה והם נבדלים במקום יישובם ובאורח חייהם (הנקבע ע"י משלח היד). במדבר ישנו דגש על מינימליזם, אין צבירה של הון ושל רכוש. בעיר ישנם חיי פאר ומותרות, הנובע מן העודף (Surplus). העיר הינה התיישבות קבע המתבססת על מסחר. • מונח המפתח של הניתוח של אבן-ח'לדון הוא "עצביה" - התודעה הקיבוצית - שהינה חזקה יותר במדבר כי שם התושבים צריכים אותה, וכאשר הם מתיישבים בעיר, הם כבר פחות זקוקים לה ואז כל אחד פועל לעצמו. 2. אבן-ח'לדון מנתח את הקבוצות בתוך הנוודים וישנו דגש על מגדלי הגמלים, ערבים ברובם. אבן-ח'לדון מציג הסבר כלכלי - הנוודים תלויים באורח החים של הבהמות אותם הם מגדלים. הוא מציג את הערבים כקיבוץ טבעי בעולם שלא נתן להתקיים בלעדיו. מתוך: "בראי האיסלאם"- מסר מערכת 3378015. סדרה 2. סיכום שיעור- ד"ר חן+זימרי. שיעור מס' 3 - 25.10.2004 • הכנסת האורחים במדבר היא עניין של כורח כאשר בהליכה במדבר לא לוקחים צידה לדרך ואז ההתבססות היא על הכנסת האורחים של האנשים בדרך. חלק גדול מן המוניטין של אדם תלוי במידת הכנסת האורחים שלו ובנדיבות שלו. אם הכנסת האורחים היא מפוארת ומיוחדת ביותר, יש בכך כדי ללמד על עוצמתו של אדם ולעורר יראה וכבוד. המונח בערבית המסמל את נדיבותו של אדם הוא "כרם" (كَرَم). חלק מהכנסת האורחים היא גם מתן הגנה ויש בדבר זה בעייתיות כי על פניו חייב אדם לארח, אפילו את אויבו הגדול ביותר. כל עוד האדם מצוי בתחומי האוהל, לאחר שבירך את המארח לשלום, אסור לפגוע בו, ומותר לפגוע בו, רק כאשר הוא עוזב את האוהל. המשך - אבן-ח'לדון - המֻקַדִמַה: 3. הבדווים הם העתודות לחיי עיר. בנוסף, מתווה אבן-ח'לדון כיוון היסטורי של תנועה חד כיוונית - מן המדבר לעיר, כאשר נוודי המדבר שואפים לחיי העיר ואילו אנשי הערים לא שואפים לחזור לחיי-כפר. אבן-ח'לדון מציין כי בעיר מרוכזת התרבות והיא גורם המשיכה של בני המדבר. אבן-ח'לדון מעלה קביעה בעייתית כי הנוודים שואפים לעיר - קביעה הנכונה לערי צפון-אפריקה של אותה תקופה. העיר המדוברת היא העיר של המאה ה-14, אין בה ממש מעמדות והיא למעשה איזה כפר גדול. העיר הינה מקום נעים ומוגן יותר, יש בה מערכות השקיה ותברואה מסודרות שמספקים השלטונות והפרנסה בה קלה יותר - החיים בעיר מסוכנים פחות! הרבה פעמים המעבר לעיר היה מתוך פחד, אבדן הכנסה, מגפות, בצורת והידלדלות גידולים, פגעי מזג אוויר וכו'. במצב כזה המעבר לעיר הוא טבעי ונראה לאדם כמפלט ממצבו הקשה. 4. העיר הינה שיא התרבות אך היא גם מקור ההשחתה התרבותית. הרדיפה אחרי מותרות החיים בערים מביאה להשחתת המידות, דבר שלא קורה בחיי נדודים, שבהם ההסתפקות היא במינימום ההכרחי. אבן-ח'לדון מציג את האדם כ"לוח חלק" אשר לא נולד רע או טוב. רק חיי העיר המושחתים השחיתו את הטוב שבאדם ומן הסתם, חיי הנדודים הפראיים שומרים על נפשו של האדם טהורה וטובה. 5. תושבי המדבר הם אמיצים ומגנים על עצמם לעומת אנשי העיר סומכים על השלטונות בהגנה עליהם ואילו אנשי המדבר סומכים רק על עצמם. ע"פ אבן-ח'לדון, האדם מתעצב ע" חייו ואזור מחייתו ולא ע"פ הגנטיקה שלו. האדם מתרגל ומסתגל לאורח חייו ופועל כך ולא ע"פ אילו תכונות מולדות שהוא מצויד בהן. האדם נולד, כמו שמצוין בפרק הקודם, כ"לוח חלק" וכנווד במדבר, הוא סופג תכונות אומץ ועוז-רוח שאנשי עיר לא סופגים מילדותם. 6. שלטון מרכזי בעיר אוכף חוקים על אנשי העיר ועל חייהם ואילו על אנשי המדבר אין חוקים הכובלים אותם לחוק אחיד. כך אנשי העיר הופכים לרכים ולצייתנים ואילו אנשי המדבר נשארים נכונים ואמיצים. ישנו משפט האומר البادية فوق القانون ("אל-באדיה פוק אל-קאנון") - המדבר מעל החוק, כאשר החוק הוא חוק המדינה הכפוי,ואין הכוונה לחוק המדבר הידוע בע"פ לכולם. אבן-ח'לדון מביע שניות כלפי הדת - הוא עוקץ את דרך חיי הדת העירוניים של לימוד לא-פוסק אשר מביא להתרככות של עוז-הרוח של האדם ומצד שני הוא מרגיש עצמו מחויב להצדיק עצמו בצידוקים דתיים ולנסות לשמור על זיקה עם הדת. לאנשי המדבר יש דפוסי התנהגות מפותחים, אם כי שונים מדפוסי ההתנהגות והנימוס של העיר. מתוך: "המזרח התיכון". מספר מערכת: 5734728. סדרה: 4. סיכום שיעור: ד"ר שושן+רונן. שיעור מס' 4 - 1.11.2004: המשך - אבן-ח'לדון - המֻקַדִמַה: 7. מילת המפתח בפרק זה היא "עצביה" (عصبية) - "תודעה קיבוצית" - זהו המדד שעל-פיו אבן-ח'לדון מודד את חוסנה של חברה אחת על-פני אחרת. העצביה היא המכניזם שמסייע לחברה אחת לגבור על אחרת. העצביה היא מערכת של תלות הדדית ושל הדדיות בכל תחום - מכאן האינטרס לשמר על הלכידות הקבוצתית של השבט. ההדדיות משפיעה על היחסים בתוך הקבוצה: לא קם מנהיג אחד ויחיד הכופה את רצונו על העם. ישנם שיח'ים ונכבדים בעלי השפעה רבה, אך בעיקר מוסרית, בשכנוע ללכת בדרך הנכונה ולא בכפיית רצונותיהם. החברה השבטית מקדשת את האוטונומיה האישית - האדם אוטונומי לגורלו ואי-אפשר לשכנע אותו לפעול בדרך מסוימת. זאת הסיבה שאנשי השבט לא חיים בעיר, בכפיפות לשליט העושק. מכאן נובע גם עקרון השוויון של השבט. מכאן עולה בעיה מובנית - איך יכולה לקום מנהיגות מבלי שיש לה סמכות ראשונית. • בפועל, למרות קידוש ערכי השוויון ברמה העקרונית, המצב בשטח, ברמת המעשה, המצב שונה וברור לחברה שצריך להתארגן בצורה כלשהי. ישנו הבדל בין מה שהחברה אומרת על עצמה ובין מה שקורה בה באמת. • דוגמה בין דיבור לבין מעשה: בחברה הערבית, הנישואין הטובים ביותר היו בין בני-דודים. בכך נשמרת הלכידות של המשפחה. בפועל, למרות קידוש נישואיי בני-הדודים, לא אחוז גדול של הנישואין בחברה הערבית הם בין בני-דודים. 8. בפרק זה, העניין המרכזי הוא ערכת קשרי הדם בקרב השבטים. בחברה השבטית ישנם מנגנונים העוזרים להרחיב את השבט מעבר למערכת קרבת הדם - בריתות או הענקת חסות אשר משלבות אנשים חדשים. תוך מספר דורות, ההיטמעות של המצטרפים החדשים תהיה מושלמת ולא יהיה עוד זכר להצטרפותם. המשותף הוא אותו אב-קדמון של השבט, בזהות ולא בהכרח בביולוגיה. הקשר המשפחתי הוא הכוח המלכד החזק ביותר וכן השבט מדגיש כי חבריו כולם ערבים זה לזה משום קשרם המשותף. העצביה שאבן-ח'לדון מציג תלויה במערכת המשפחתית או בהזדהות המשפחתית המשותפת ולא בהכרח בביולוגיה עצמה. מתוך: "המזרח התיכון- מהדורה 2". מספר מערכת: 5486157. סיכום: ד"ר ולנסי+רחמים. שיעור מס' 5 - 4.11.2004 המשך - אבן-ח'לדון - המֻקַדִמַה: 9. הייחוס (نسب) - הגנאולוגיה נכתבת לאחר מעשה, לאחר התאחדות של שבטים. לכן אין לעסוק בחקר הגנאולוגיה כיוון שניתן לגלות את הזיופים שהוכנסו לייחוס. הבדווים החיים במדבר שומרים על ייחוסם הטהור כיוון שהם לא נטמעים בחיי יושבי הקבע ולא מתערבבים עם הגזעים הלא-ערבים. משום כך, חזקה אצלם התודעה הקיבוצית. לטענתו של אבן-ח'לדון אנשי המדבר הנוודים שומרים על טהרת הייחוס שלהם משום שהם חיו מבלי להתערות בחיי יישובי הקבע. טענה זו היא בעייתית כיוון שהיום ידוע לנו כי הנוודים היו זקוקים מאוד לקשר עם יושבי הקבע ולא יכלו להתנתק מהם באופן מוחלט. 10. אנשים העוברים משבט לשבט נטמעים בשבט החדש והייחוס הישן נמחק וישנה קבלה של הייחוס החדש. תוך כמה דורות, יישכח לחלוטין הייחוס הישן. הגנאולוגיה איננה בהכרח עניין ביולוגי - מה שחשוב הוא קבלת הזהות ולא השיוך הביולוגי לייחוס מסוים. 11. פרק זה מדבר על תתי-משפחות בתוך שבט. ישנן משפחות מסוימות בתוך ייחסו כלשהו אשר השתלטו על השלטון באופן מסורתי. משפחות אלו קרויות "Shaykhly Families". השלטון יישאר בתוך המשפחה ועם השלטון יצטרך לעבור, הוא יעבור בתוך אותה תת-משפחה, ולא בהכרח לבנו של המנהיג, אלא לאדם המתאים ביותר שישנה הסכמה אודותיו בשבט. אם השבט יושב באזור של מדינה או אימפריה ריבונית, יש לעתים גם לשלטונות המדינה כוח בקביעת מנהיגות השבט. התערבות זו של השלטונות נהייתה משמעותית יותר במאה ה-20, עם התחזקות המדינות הריבוניות.בעבר הייתה נהוגה בשבטים מריטוקרטיה, "שלטון הראויים" וכיום, נדמה כי המדינות מעדיפות למנות את צאצאיהם של אותם שיח'ים גדולים מן העבר ולא בהכרח את הראויים והמרשימים ביותר. 13. שבטים מכבדים את הייחוס ואת אצילות האבuת הקדמונים. במעבר לעיר מאבד הייחוס את חשיבותו ואז נעלמת גם התודעה הקיבוצית - בעיר אין עצביה! הדבק המלכד את השבט הוא המשך השם הטוב של איזשהו אב-קדמון שעליו יש להגן ואותו יש לשמר. בחברה השבטית, הפרט כפוף למשפחה, לשבט והוא יודע כי כל מה שהוא עושה עלול לפגוע במוניטין של השבט. שאיפותיו האישיות של האדם הם שניות רק לצרכיו של השבט. • האסלאם הוא אמנם מאפיין חשוב של המזה"ת אך גם התנהגות שבטית יכולה להסביר דפוסי התנהגות ומחשבה באזור! 15. פרק 15 הוא לב-לבה של תורתו של אבן-ח'לדון - איך קמות ונופלות שושלות בעולם. המודל הוא של מנהיג מוכשר הבונה והמייסד של שושלת, בדור השני יש את בנו שגדל על ברכיו וידע את גדולתן. בדור השלישי כבר אין זיכרון של איך בונים ומחזיקים שושלת. הדור הרביעי הוא כבר דור הנפילה בו אובד השלטון. ע"פ אבן-ח'לדון, זוהי המחזוריות המכריעה בהיסטוריה. המודל: בונה ← ממשיך ← מחקה ← הורס. השלטון, כאשר עובר בתוך המשפחה, יאבד בדור הרביעי. 17. המלוכה היא מנהיגות עם כוח אכיפה של רצונותיה. ענף עם עצביה חזקה מצליח להפוך לכוח פוליטי חזק ולהשתלט על העיר. מכאן הוא מקים את מוסד המלוכה (או המדינה) וישנו מעבר מסמכות הנהגה שבטית חסרת אכיפה, למערכת מלכותית בעלת אפשרות אכיפה. דוגמה לכך היא משפחתו של אבן-סעוד שהפכה באמצעות בריתות והסכמים למדינה המודרנית של ערב הסעודית. 18. בפרק 18 מוסברת למה שושלת שעלתה לשלטון נגזר עליה גם לאבד את השלטון - מנעמי השלטון מרככת את האנשים שהופכים למפונקים ואיבדו את העצביה המדברית. 20. פרק 20 מציג את אידיאל המלוכה ומפרט מיהו "המלך הטוב" - המלך הטוב צריך שיהיו לו תכונות טובות . מתוך: "קובץ מאמרים- המזרח התיכון המוקדם". מספר מערכת: 3735108. סדרה: 2. סיכום: ד"ר אינדיג+בש. שיעור מס' 6 - 8.11.2004 המשך - אבן-ח'לדון - המֻקַדִמַה: 25. בפרק 25, אבן-ח'לדון מאפיין לנו את היחסים בין הישימון למזרע - היחסים הם יחסים של התנגשות בין הנווד הבדווי העולה מן המדבר ומחריב כל סימן לציוויליזציה עירונית. עניין זה, היה נכון אולי לתקופתו ולמקומו של אבן-ח'לדון בצפון-אריקה ולא היה נכון בכל מקום (כפי שעוד נראה...). הנוודים מעדיפים לפלוש למקומות שיש להם בהם יתרון על האוכלוסייה המיושבת, היינו במישורים. בהרים ובגבעות אין לנוודים יתרון, ולכן הם אינם פושטים באזורים כאלה. זאת גם הסיבה שמרבית היישובים במזה"ת מצויים באזורים הררים או אזורים בהם קל להתגונן מפני הפושטים הנוודים. 26. הרעיון המרכזי בפרק 26 הם האנארכיה השרויה במדבר, בהיעדר שלטון. בזאת מצוי גם ההסבר להתנהגותם של הנוודים המבטלת כל סימן לחיי-תרבות. אחד הדברים המאפיינים חברה שבטית ומקבלים ביטוי בפרק זה, הוא היעדר המיסוד של החברה השבטית. בחברה השבטית תמיד יהיו מתחרים על כתר השליט וירצו לתפוס את מקומו של השליט, בעודו שולט. המנהיג השבטי חייב לשכנע את בני שבטו כי הוא המתים ביוצר להנהיג את השבט. לא כל אחד בשבט מכיר בלגיטימיות של מנהיג השבט,דבר המקשה על המנהיג השבטי,משום שלזה האחרון אין כוח כפייה של שלטונו. התפיסה השבטית היא של חברה אֶגַלִיטַרִית - "חברה שוויונית" - ועל-פי עיקרון זה, אין לכאורה לאף חבר בשבט את הלגיטימיות להנהיג ולקבל סמכות על-פני חבר אחר בשבט ולכן, צריך המנהיג להוכיח לכול את התאמתו לשלטון ואת תכונותיו המיוחדות. מנגנון שלטוני שבטי כזה מונע את נפילתו של השבט למצב שקורה לשושלות שלטוניות בעיר, אשר מתנוונות ונופלות. 27. הדת הינה מסגרת המאחה מאחדת בין שבטים שונים הטוענים לכתר ההנהגה. האידיאולוגיה או הדת מאפשרת לגשר על הפיצולים השבטיים ולהתאחד מאחורי נביא, קדוש או אידיאולוג דתי שרק בכוחו לאחד שבטים מפולגים. הדת המשותפת היא גם גורם מרסן המאפשר לערביי המדבר לחיות בשלום עם שכניהם במדבר. ההבחנה הזו של אבן-ח'לדון היא אחת ההבחנות המעניינות והחשובות שלו במקדמה שלו. הדת היא המאפשרת לקבל מרות של שליט ולחיות בשלום עם בני-האדם. 29. פרק זה מפתיע אותנו: לאחר שאבן-ח'לדון מציג את הנוודים כעצמאיים לחלוטין לכאורה, בפרק זה הוא מראה אותם כתלויים ב"תלות בסיסית" ביושבי הערים - תושבי המדבר חייבים את היושבים בעיר לצורכי קיומם ואילו יושבי העיר זקוקים לנוודים לשם אספקת מוצרי מותרות בלבד. • אבן-ח'לדון מציג לעתים עמדה מאוד מורכבת ואמביוולנטית - קשה לדעת מהם מניעיו והגורמים לסתירות הפנימיות שבכתיבתו. מה שחשוב בעניין זה היא הדגשת התלות בין הנוודים ליושבי הקבע והדגשת הסימביוזה בין שתי הקבוצות. הפרק האחרון שלו מלמד על סתירה פנימית והיא אחת הנקודות החשובות של אבן-ח'לדון, שחוקרים רבים התעלמו ממנה משום מה. • שורש המילה "עצביה": המילה عَصَبَة משמעותה "הקרובים מצד האב". השורש عصب משמעותו קרבה ומתן הגנה וביטחון (عُصْبَة – ליגה }לפעולה{, عَصَابَة - כנופיה.( • מאבן-ח'לדון אנחנו למדים על התכונות השבטיות: נאמנות וסולידאריות-שבטית, תודעה קיבוצית חזקה, גאווה בשבט, הגנה פנים-שבטית. • האם האמונה האסלאמית משפיעה על הכתיבה של אבן-ח'לדון? ניכר מן הכתיבה כי אבן-ח'לדון הוא משכיל ומלומד. למרות זאת, ועל-אף השימוש שהוא עושה בחדית'ים ובטרמינולוגיה דתית, אין משקל כבד לאלוהים בכתיבתו ולא ניכרת השפעה חזקה של הדת. ההסברים של אבן-ח'לדון לא משתמשים בדת כהסבר לתופעות שאותן הוא בוחן וכתיבתו אינה מושפעת מאמונותיו הדתיות. השימוש במקורות הדתיים הוא קונבנציה - דרך הכתיבה הרגילה, בעיקר לקהל היעד של אבן-ח'לדון - קהל אסלאמי מאמין. מתוך: "המזרח החדש". מספר מערכת: 1013491. סדרה: 4. ד"ר פיין+בן-אור. שיעור מס' 7 - 11.11.2004 המשך - אבן-ח'לדון - המֻקַדִמַה: • מדוע הטקסט של אבן-ח'לדון אהוב כ"כ ע"י חוקרי המזה"ת לדורותיהם? הטקסט של אבן-ח'לדון כתוב בצורה בהירה ונוחה מאוד לקריאה, הוא מייצג צורת כתיבה חדשנית על רקע הכותבים האחרים של אותו הזמן. בנוסף, הטקסט יוצר רושם של מדע אמפירי ומוגדר ונראה מאוד מודרני. מעבר לכך, חוקרי המזה"ת עומדים תחת ביקורת של אוריינטליזם מאז סוף שנות ה-70 והם הואשמו בתפיסות מוטעות של אוריינטליזם ושל אימפריאליזם. מרכיב חשוב של הביקורת הזו היא ביקורת על המקורות שהיו ברובם מקורות חיצוניים לאזור, שאינם מבינים את האזור מבפנים. הטקסט של אבן-ח'לדון הוא טקסט "מבפנים", מקורי ואותנטי שנכתב ע"י בן האזור והיה נוח מאוד לשימושם של החוקרים. טקסט זה היה יכול להצדיק תפיסות שונות של חוקרים בנוגע למזה"ת. - סוף אבן-ח'לדון - • אנתרופולוגיה: המימד האנתרופולוגי מוסיף מאוד למחקר ההיסטורי. מילולית, המילה "אנתרופולוגיה" משמעותה "חקר האדם". קשה להגדיר במדויק את האנתרופולוגיה,אך מה שמבדיל את האנתרופולוגיה משאר תחומי המחקר הקרובים לה, הן שיטות העבודה - מחקר פרטני, מדוקדק, אינטנסיבי,שנעשה בקרב קבוצה קטנה המהווה פלח מתוך חברה וניסיון להבין מתוך הלימוד הממושך, כיצד עובדת החברה כולה, וזאת בדרך של היקש. האנתרופולוגים מנסים להבין את הסמלים והדפוסים המשותפים לכל החברה. • האנתרופולוגיה התפתחה בעיקר כמכשיר של השלטון הקולוניאלי באפיקה. האנתרופולוגים שירתו בעיקר את השלטונות הבריטיים והצרפתיים כאשר היה במדע זה מעין גישה של "הכר את האויב" - הכרה של החברה המקומית ומנהגיה ובכך, להיות בעל יכולת לחזק את השלטון על הקולוניות. חלק מן האנתרופולוגים היו פקידים רשמיים של השלטונות הקולוניאליים (כמו Evans Prizchard ) שכתב את הספר "אל-נואר" על מחקריו בסודאן, שבה הוא הנהיג מרידות שבטים לשם חיזוק האחיזה הבריטית במדינה. • בשנותיה הראשונות, התמקדה האנתרופולוגיה בשבטים קטנים, ואקזוטיים שלא הגיעו עדיין במגע עם האדם הלבן. הקבוצות הללו ייצגו בעיניים מערביות את האדם הקדמון, לפני שעברו עליו תהליכי מודרניזציה. החברות נתפסו כחברות פשוטות מאוד ואף פרימיטיביות. השבטים היו יחידות הניתוח של האנתרופולוגים ולכן, מרבית ההיסטוריונים כמעט שלא כתבו על חברות שבטיות, שהיו תחומם הכמעט-בלעדי של האנתרופולוגים. • במחצית במאה ה-20 התפתחה כבר נטייה להתפתח גם לנושאי אנתרופולוגיה של חברות גדולות יותר (כפר, עיר ואפילו סרטים) או לחילופין, אנתרופולוגיה של קבוצות בתוך חברה מודרנית ומערבית. כיום, תחומי המחקר של האנתרופולוגיה הם רחבים ביותר, ולמעשה, כמעט לא מוגבלים. הרעיון היה שגם דרך חברה קטנה ומודרנית, ניתן יהיה להקיש על החברה האנושית כולה. אחד המובילים בתחום הזה היה אנתרופולוג שנקרא Christopher Geertz שעבד באינדונזיה ובדק הלכי-חים וטקסים מקומיים. מניתוח הלכות-החיים הללו, ניסה Geertz להבין את הסדר החברתי ואת דרכי ההתנהגות המקומיים, באמצעות מה שהוא כינה "תיאור גדוש" (Thick Description). דרך הדברים הקטנים, הוא נותן הבנות לגבי התהליכים הגדולים שעברו על החברה האינדונזית. • האנתרופולוגיה במזה"ת תמקדה בעיקר בחברות שבטיות ויותר מכך - בנוודים. למרות שאחוזים ספורים מן האוכלוסייה היו נוודים, הם העסיקו את האנתרופולוגים יותר מן האוכלוסיות בעיר. • האנתרופולוגיה תרמה הרבה לחקר ההיסטוריה, בעיקר במתן כלי-מחקר מדויקים יותר - האנתרופולוגיה מסוגלת להגדיר מושגים כלליים בצורה מדויקת והיא מחייבת את ההיסטוריונים לחשוב על מושגים שונים במחקריהם ולנסות להגדיר אותם בצורה יותר מדויקת, ובכך פחות לקחת מושגים כללים (דוגמת "לאומיות" או "שבט") כמובנים מאליהם. • האנתרופולוג מצוי בעמדה יותר טובה על-מנת להבין את החברה, במושגיה שלה. לכן, השיתוף והשילוב בעבודת ההיסטוריון והאנתרופולוג חשוב כל-כך. • תרומה נוספת של האנתרופולוגיה היא תיעוד של חברות שלא השאירו אחריהן חומרים כתובים, דוגמת החברה השבטית-נוודית במזה"ת. עבודת האנתרופולוגים בתחום מסוים, יכולה להועיל מאוד במחקרו של ההיסטוריון ובהבנתו את החברה אותה הוא חוקר. • האנתרופולוגיה עוזרת לנו עוד להסיט את הדיון מן הפוליטיקה ומן האליטות יותר לכיוון של החברה ושל העם הפשוט. עמנואל מרקס/ נוודים ויושבי קבע במזה"ת • הגדרות הזמן והמרחב במאמר הזה הן בעייתיות ביותר - הזמן שבו הוא עוסק במאמר הוא ארוך ביותר וכולל כמה אלפי שנים וכן, למרות שהוא מצהיר בכותרת כי הוא יעסוק במזה"ת, הדוגמאות שלו כוללות את אסיה ואפריקה. • הגישה של עמנואל מרקס היא אנתרופולוגית ולא היסטורית! המאמר הזה הוא מעין סיכום של עבודתו של עמנואל מרקס על החברה השבטית-נוודית בנגב ובסיני. • סוגיות: היחסים בין הנוודים ליושבי הקבע. בנוסף ישנו ניסיון לסקור את מצב המחקר (State of the Art) וניסיון לסתור תפיסה וגישות מיושנות, תוך הצגת מצב המחקר העכשווי וממנו, ניסיון לגזור מודל חדש של נוודים. • מרקס מנסה לחדד את ההגדרה של "נוודים מגדלי בהמות" (Pastoral Nomads) - הוא יוצא נגד הגדרת הנוודים כ"מגדלי בהמות". הוא טוען כי המושג הזה אינו נכון לניתוח חברתי כיוון שהמושג הזה אינו קריטריון לניתוח חברתי. הנוודים הללו אינם מהווים קטגוריה חברתית משל עצמה. • הטענה של מרקס היא שהנוודים מגדלי הבהמות הם סקטור בתוך החברה יושבת-הקבע והם "צילום-מצב" של מה שקורה בחברה - הנוודים עוסקים בגידול בהמות כיוון שברגע הנתון, זה היה הדבר הנוח ביותר עבורם. החברה הנוודית הינה חלק מן המערכת הכללית של החברה העירונית. • במחקר הישן, מוגדרים הנוודים כחברות סגורות, אוטרקיות, שאינן זקוקות לקשר עם העיר, כאשר האקולוגיה משפיעה על דפוסי הנדידה, הם חיים באזורים צחיחים ולא ניתנים לעיבוד והם מגדלים בהמות בלבד ויעסקו בכך לנצח. • מרקס אומר כי לא צריך תמיד להאמין למה שהחברה אומרת על עצמה, לרטוריקה הפנימית של החברה הנוודית במקרה זה. רטוריקה זו יכולה להטעות ולהוביל למסקנות שגויות ולא אובייקטיביות על חברה זו. מתוך: "מדינות חדשות". מספר מערכת: 4457820. סדרה 4. ד"ר לן+מרק. שיעור מס' 8 - 15.11.2004 המשך - עמנואל מרקס • התיזה שמציג עמנואל מרקס היא כי הנוודים מגדלי הבהמות הם אינם מונח הנכון לניתוח חברתי. זוהי אינה קטגוריה חברתית נפרדת אלא זהו "צילום-מצב" - קבוצה שברגע נתון, מגדלת בהמות מתוך נוחות וכדאיות. הנוודים מגדלי הבהמות מהווים סקטור אחד במערכת הכלכלית המורכבת הנשענת על הציוויליזציה העירונית. • מרקס מזהה בנוודים מגדלי הבהמות רק כענף כלכלי וגידול הבהמות הוא רק עיסוקם כאשר השוק העירוני מאפשר את גידול הבהמות. העיר היא הקניין העיקרי של גידול הבהמות. הנוודים לא מגדלים את הבהמות לצריכתם העצמית. צרכני הבשר, שהינו מוצר יקר, הם רק אנשי העיר אשר יכולים להרשות לעצמם. הנוודים צורכים את הבשר אותו הם מגדלים רק בחגים, בעתות מצוקה או בזמן אירוח של אנשים חשובים. • דבריו של מרקס חוזרים לפרק האחרון במקדמה של אבן-ח'לדון, ומחזקים את התלות של הנוודים בתרבות העירונית. הוא מחזק רק פן אחד של דבריו של אבן-ח'לדון - עניין התלות של הנוודים בערים הצורכות את הבשר שהם מגדלים כמותרות (בעוד שאבן-ח'לדון מדגיש את התלות ההדדית). • מרקס מציין שלמרות התלות, ישנן שנים קשות שבהן הנוודים עולים על השדות של יושבי העיר והורסים אותם למרות התלות שלהם בהם. למרות זאת, עניין זה הוא היוצא מן הכלל, ואילו הכלל הוא מערכת יחסים די יציבה של אינטרסים אשר בהם תושבי העיר והנוודים מסתדרים בצורה סימביוטית בשלום האחד עם השני. • מרקס מציין כי הממשלות המקומיות אינן מעריכות את הנוודים ותופסות אותן כבעיה. הנוודים היו הספקים הטובים ביותר של שוק הבשר. אם הממשלות היו מבינות את תרומת הנוודים, הנוודות הייתה משתלמת ונותרת על כנה. • מרקס טוען כי הנוודים מגדלי הבהמות מעריכים את עצמם וזוכים לכבוד ויוקרה כיוון שהם עוסקים בגידול קשה מאוד שדורש השקעה רבה, לעומת הפלאחים שעוסקים בעבודה קלה יותר. בכך מוסברת התפיסה של הנוודים את עצמם כמכובדים יותר. למרות זאת, ישנו פרדוקס גדול מאוד עם אותם שבטים נוודים מכובדים - הם התלויים ביותר בתרבות העירונית והם הזקוקים לה ביותר - משום שגידוליהם הם היקרים ביותר. שבטים אלו צריכים לפיכך להגיע להסכמים עם השלטונות המרכזיים ובכך להבטיח את המשך הגישה שלהם לעיר. • אנרכיה - משקיפים חיצוניים רבים זיהו בחברה הנוודית אנרכיה. מרקס (וגם Eicklman) לא מזהים בחברה הנוודית אנרכיה והם מוצאים את הסדר בתוך העניינים הללו. • איך מרקס מבין את ה"שבט"? לדעתו של מרקס, העיר היא המצאה מלאכותית של השלטון המרכזי, על-מנת לשלוט בהם ביתר-קלות ולא בהכרח מונח טבעי וברור לנוודים עצמם. המדינות חוששות מחוסר נאמנות של השבטים הנוודים. המדינות נותנות מעין אוטונומיה לשבטים, ממנים להם שיח' ממשלתי המנהל את ענייניהם. כך מובן אחד של שבט הוא יצירה מלאכותית של מדינה ע"מ למסד קשר עם המדינה. מובן שני של שבט יכול להיות גם יחידה הנוצרת לשם מתן הגנה ולשם שמירה על טריטוריה. יש הרגשה שתפיסה זו של מרקס היא למעשה לא הגדרה מוחלטת של השבט אלא צילום-מצב של המצב במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-20 בנגב ובסיני. • לקסיקוגראפיה של המילה "שבט" בערבית: قبيلة שהיא היחידה הגדולה ביותר ולאחריה عشيرة, حمولة, فحض. בנוסף ישנם גם מילים כמו فِرْقة או جماعة, המסמלות קבוצת אנשים. בערבית הקלאסית ישנו מעין מדרג במלים אלו. • בעבורו של מרקס, השבט אינו יחידת הניתוח והוא אינו חשוב כלל. מה שחשוב הוא המחנה הישיר של אדם - אותה קבוצה המגדלת יחד את העדרים, נודדת יחד ומחלקת בינה לבין עצמה את העבודה. זוהי יחידת הניתוח הרלוונטית של מרקס. • ראייתו של מרקס מתרכזת מאוד בסיני ובנגב. ראייתו והמודל שהוא מציע ללימוד הנוודים הם אינם גלובאליים ולא יתאימו לכל מקום בו ישנם נוודים. • החוק השבטי: החוק השבטי הינו מעין שוט תמידי כנגד אנשי השבטים - האיום במשפט פנימי-שבטי מרחף מעל ראשיהם של אנשי השבטים כל הזמן ומרסן אותם להתנהגות טובה. ידיעתו של הפרט כי מצופה ממנו התנהגות מסוימת מצד החברה, מביאה אותו להתנהגות טובה ומכאן, שלא יכולה להיווצר אנרכיה. כך הפך החוק השבטי לתורה שבע"פ בקרב הנוודים. החוק השבטי הוא הכוח המאפשר את הקיום במדבר לזמן ארוך. • מרקס מרמז כי העיסוק הכלכלי של הנוודים מאלץ אותם לפתח איזו תרבות ייחודית, שלא נזקקות לה קבוצות כלכליות אחרות במערכת הכלכלית העירונית. לכן הוא מעלה גם את עניין הקודים התרבותיים הייחודיים של הנוודים. • סיכום: נוודים מגדלי בהמות הם ענף במערכת כלכלית מורכבת הנשענת על העיר וכל תנודה כלכלית או מדינית משפיעה על הנוודים ומאלצת אותם להסתגל למצב החדש. מכאן, שהנוודים אינם קבוצה סגורה ואוטונומית. אם מקבלים את טענותיו של מרקס, אין ערך בקביעה שקבוצה מסוימת היא מגדלת בהמות. ישנן קבוצות שברגע מסוים, מטעמי נוחות וכדאיות, מגדלות בהמות. מאמרו של מרקס, למרות שמנסה לדחוף למחקר היסטורי שיאפיין את החברות השבטיות, הינו מאוד א-היסטורי ופרוש על שטח רב ביותר, אולי רב מדי. בנוסף, גם הבנתו הרבה בנגב ובסיני משפיעה על הבנתו ותפיסתו של המקומות המרחקים יותר. ישנן 2 מסקנות אובייקטיביות המקשות על מרקס: חוסר יכולתו לערוך מחקר במדינות המזה"ת כולן וכן הבעייתיות שביחסי המדינה היהודית של ישראל עם השבטים המוסלמים, גם על רקע הסכסוך המדיני. מתוך: "שבט ושיבטיות". מספר מערכת: 6901456. סדרה 2. ד"ר פרקש+אלון. שיעור מס' 9 - 18.11.2004 What is a Tribe? \ Eickleman • דייל אייקלמן הוא אנתרופולוג אמריקאי שהחל את מחקריו במרוקו ועומאן, ומתרכז במחקריו האחרונים בנושאים כלליים יותר. • נקודת הפתיחה של הדיון היא החיבה הגדולה של המחקר המערבי למושג של "שבט" וישנה משיכה לחקר השבטים. איקלמן מציין כי אכן חלק גדול מתרבויות המזה"ת הינן אכן שבטיות ומאורגנות כשבטים. ניתן לומר כי השבטיות היא אחד המאפיינים המייחדים את המזה"ת מאזורים אחרים בעולם. • מונח נוסף שאיקלמן מציין הוא Family Resemblance - מאפיינים חברתיים משותפים והגיון משותף בין חברות שבטיות שונות במזה"ת, למרות השוני הרב בין חברות שבטיות שונות באזורים שונים של המזה"ת. • איקלמן לא נותן הגדרה של שבט ונותן ארבע גישות שונות למושג השבט, ע"י גורמים שונים: שימוש של אנשי השבט, שימוש של המדינה לצרכים אדמיניסטרטיביים, שימוש פרקטי של אנשי השבט עצמם והגישה של האנתרופולוגים. (1) בני השבטים עצמם - כיצד הם מגדירים את עצמם? ע"פ ראייה זו תתעצב ראיית בני-השבט את עצמם - התפיסה המקובלת היא כי כל בני השבט הם צאצאם לאב קדום משותף, שהוא גבר ולא אישה! (2) המדינות מתייחסות לבני השבטים כקטגוריה מנהלית ע"מ לאכוף עליהם את חובותיהם האזרחיות. לא תמיד יש חפיפה בין מה שהמדינה מגדירה לבין מה שהשבט רוצה ומגדיר לעצמו. (3) תפיסות פרקטיות: לבן השבט ישנם ערכים המכוונים אותו בחיי היומיום שלו אך תפיסות אלו אינן ניתנות להגדרה ממשית על-ידו. ישנם "כללי-משחק" מסוימים בחברה שעל-פיהם היא פועלת, ולא תמיד הם ניתנים להגדרה ע"י בני החברה. הערכים החברתיים והנורמות ההתנהגותיות עולות מתוך צורת ההתנהגות החברתית ולא מתוך הגדרה אבסטרקטית. לא תמיד יהיה קל לאנתרופולוג לזהות את הערכים הפרקטיים בחברה, כיוון שלא תמיד יוכלו בני-השבט לזהות אותם בעבורו, אך הוא יהיה חייב לעשות זאת, כי זאת עבודתו ומשימתו. (4) הגישה האנתרופולוגית כלפי שבטים כיוון שהחוקר המתקבל בשבט הוא אורחו של השיח' ולכן הוא יאה את השבט כפי שהשיח ים והנכבדים יציגו אותם - אלו הם התובנות של האליטות השבטיות ולא של בני השבט עצמם. • האנתרופולוג צריך לשלב את כלל התפיסות שהציג איקלמן ע"מ להציג תמונה נכונה של שבט, על כל האספקטים שלה. תיאורית הסגמנטציה • ישנה סגמנטציה כעיקרון תרבותי וישנה תיאורית הסגמנטציה שפותחה ע"י אנתרופולוגים ע"מ להבין חברות שבטיות. תיאוריה זו נכשלה בהבנת החברות השבטיות. איקלמן מקבל את תיאורית הסגמנטציה כעיקרון עבודה כללי. המאפיין המרכזי של חברות שבטיות הוא חוסר הסדר והריכוזיות לכאורה. השאלה שעולה היא "כיצד הם מסתדרים כך?" ואיך לא מגיעים למצב של "מלחמת כל בכל" (ע"פ ההוגה הבריטי בן המאה ה-17 Thomas Hobbs) התשובה לכך היא מערכת האיזונים והבלמים הפנימיים בתוך החברה אשר מרסנת אותה. • העיקרון הוא כי בכל שבט ישנם סגמנטים פנימיים - קבוצות שוות גודל שכל חבר בשבט זוכה להגנה ולתמיכה מאחת הקבוצות הללו. קיומן של קבוצות רבות כאלו גורם לאיזון בינן ולריסונן. בין הקבוצות ישנו מעין "מאזן אימה" השומר על הסדר. לקולקטיב ישנה השפעה רק כחלק מאחת הקבוצות. • השרטוט בעמ' 130 במאמר: האות A העליונה מייצגת איזו חברה שבטית. השלבים שמתחתיה הינם בתי אב בגדלים שונים השייכים לשבט. אם יהיה סכסוך ברמה הנמוכה בין A לבין C - E יעזור ל-A ו-F יעזור ל-C וכך הלאה לפי אגפים. לכל אדם ישנו מקום באחת הקבוצות ובין הקבוצות הללו מתקיימים אחד משלושה מצבים: שלום, עימות או ניטראליות. איקלמן מציין כי זהו עיקרון תרבותי וזה לא אומר כי במקרה של סכסוך כלשהו ישנה חובה כי אחת הקבוצות, אשר החברה מצפה שתירתם לעזרה, אכן תגיע לעזרה, מסיבותיה שלה. החברה מצפה הצטרפות של הקבוצות הללו לזרה בסכסוך, אך בפועל לא ניתן לצפות מהלך שכזה, והחברה איננה בהכרח כל-כך אוטומטית כפי שמתואר. • איקלמן מבקש לא להתרכז בעיקרון הסגמנטציה כעיקרון המנחה את פעולות החברה - זהו לא עיקרון תרבותי המסביר התנהגות חברתית קונקרטית. יש לחפש עקרונות תרבותיים רלוונטיים יותר להסבר של התנהגויות חברתיות. איקלמן מבקש לחפש עקרונות משמעותיים יותר כמו עקרונות חשובים של שכנוע, של כבוד ושל מו"מ- המשפט השבטי הפומבי הוא נורמה חברתית חזקה אשר מרסנת את התנהגות הפרט. שיעור מס' 10 - 23.11.2004 תרגיל מקורות • Andrew Shryock בילה את מחקרו עם שבט העבאד בירדן באזור סאלת. • המאמר עוסק בשנות ה-20 - ב-1921 עולה ממכה האמיר עבדאללה, בנו השני של השריף חוסיין שביקש להקים ממלכה בחיג'אז. אחיו של עבדאללה, פייצל, גורש ע"י הצרפתים מסוריה. עבדאללה הכריז כי הוא ולוחמיו הולכים לשחרר את סוריה מן הפולשים והוא נתקע בדרך בעיירה מעאן. 4 חודשים מאוחר יותר, עלה עבדאללה לעמאן, השתלט עליה בסיוע המקומיים וכפה על הבריטים את שלטונו בה. הבריטים הכירו לבסוף בשלטונו של עבדאללה בעבר הירדן, בתחילה לחצי-שנת מבחן, שנמשכו עד היום. • ב-1946 קיבלה ירדן עצמאות נומינלית, ורק ב-1956 פוטר Glubb Pasha, המפקד הבריטי של הלגיון הירדני ע"י המלך עבדאללה ואז הפכה ירדן לעצמאית לחלוטין. • נקודות מרכזיות לקריאת הטקסט: (1) מהם המאפיינים של החברה השבטית? מהו מעמדו ותפקידו של שיח'? איך זוכים ומאבדים את התפקיד? (2) לנסות להבין את המונח כרם בחברה השבטית - מעבר למשמעות המילונית של המילה. (3) מהן המשמעויות החברתיות של המונח כרם? • בחברה השבטית כרם הוא דרך החיים הטובה והרצון לעשות טוב. זה גם התכונות הטובות המתבטאות מחוץ לאוהל וגם מה שקורה בתוכו - ניהול החיים בתוך האוהל וההפרדה בין האזור המנהלי לאזור הנשים באוהל. • לכל שבט ישנם מאפיינים ייחודיים. האמונה בחברה השבטית היא שהתכונות המיוחדות לשבט עוברות מדור לדור, בגלל קרבת הדם (שאינו בהכרח קיים). • כרם הוא דרך החיים הטובה והרצון לעשות טוב. זה גם התכונות הטובות המתבטאות מחוץ לאוהל וגם מה שקורה בתוכו - ניהול החיים בתוך האוהל וההפרדה בין האזור המנהלי לאזור הנשים באוהל. • דמותו של השיח' משקפת את דמותה הטוב של החברה ולכן הוא חייב להיות כרים - האדם הטוב ביותר בחברה השבטית בעל כרם גבוה. שיעור מס' 11 - 29.11.2004 דרור זאבי - המאה העות'מאנית • השאלה המרכזית של דרור זאבי היא מה היו היחסים בין הנוודים ובין יושבי הקבע ובין השלטונות העות'מאניים. הדיון המרכזי של זאבי הוא הדיון ההיסטוריוגראפי. בנוסף, הכתיבה שלו מתבססת על הסִגִ'ל העות'מאני והמרכז הן הסוגיות הכלכליות והחברתיות שהן עיקר העיסוק של בתי הדין. כתיבה זו משקפת את הלך הרוח החברתי של מחוז י-ם במאה ה-17 ואין כמעט התייחסות לשלטון באופן ישיר. מחקר זה הרחיב את הפריזמה מן האליטות אל שאר השכבות באוכלוסייה. • במחקר ההיסטורי חל שינוי נרחב במאה ה-20 כאשר החלו להיכנס למחקר ההיסטורי חוקרות-נשים והחלו להתעניין בנושאים חדשים, גם לפי אופנות חדשות, וכך החלה לרדת ההתעניינות בחקר האליטות והחלו לחדור מגמות חדשות של מחקר נרחב ועמוק יותר. • זאבי מכנה את המאה ה-17 "המאה העות'מאנית" מכיוון שלטענתו, זו המאה האחרונה שבה הוילאיתים בלבנט היו בעלי השפעות עות'מאניות טהורות. • התזה המרכזית של זאבי הייתה כי בניגוד למחקרים קודמים לו ובניגוד לתפיסת המאבק בין המזרע והישימון, במאה ה-17, הבדווים היו חלק אינטגראלי מן המערכת העירונית והייתה הזדקקות הדדית בין תושבי העיר והנוודים וכי העות'מאנים היו חלק מכך, ועודדו את זה. • לטענת זאבי, העות'מאנים הכירו בייחודו של כל מחוז ומחוז והנהיגו שיטת שלטון פרגמאטית מאוד עצמאית בכל מחוז בנפרד. גישה זו השתנתה מאוד עם עליית הטורקים הצעירים בשנת 1908, והגישה החדשה היא זו שהביאה מרירות רבה כלפי העות'מאנים בסוף ימי האימפריה. • השליטה באימפריה העות'מאנית הייתה מבוססת על שני מוסדות חשובים: הסיפאהים, הלוחמים-פרשים שהיו בעלי-אחוזות התימאר והחזיקו כוח-צבאי בכוננות לקריאה. המוסד השני היו היניצ'רים, חיל הרגלים שאליו היו מתגייסים בשיטת הגיוס של הדוושירמה - הבאת ילדים נוצרים לאיסטנבול, איסלומם והפיכתם לחיילים נאמנים לסולטאן. מוסדות אלה היו הסיבה להצלחה העות'מאנית עד למאה ה-17. • במאה ה-17 הגורמים הללו החלו להיחלש והם התחילו להיטמע בחברה המקומית ומפתחים בה משפחה ועסקים. הם הפכו לאליטות מקומיות, ואינם עוד שליטי החברות המקומיות, אלא חלק מהן. • לוואקום השלטוני הזה, לפחות במחוז י-ם, נכנסו השבטים הנוודים והם נכנסו להסכמים עם השלטון העות'מאני. זאבי טוען כי בעקבות הירידה של האליטות העות'מאניות המסורתיות, הכוח של הנוודים היה בלתי-מעורער. זאבי טוען כי למרות הכוח הצבאי החזק של הנוודים, החוקרים לא ייחסו לכוח בדווי חשיבות מתאימה. • מדוע לא נתנו חשיבות במחקר לכוח העות'מאני במחקר? זאבי מדבר על כך שכל החוקרים היו שבויים בקונספציה של "מאבק המזרע והישימון" שעל-פיה הבדווי קם מן המדבר ומחריב את הציוויליזציות. מתוך התזה הישנה, המסמאת, נתנו פרשנות מוטית ומוטעית לגבי התפקיד הבדווי במאה ה-17, תוך היתלותם בתיאוריה הישנה. • זאבי מביא את אבן-ח'לדון כדוגמה לחוקר שבמידה רבה השפיע על העיצוב של התדמית הבעייתית של הנוודים שהביאה לפיתוח הפרדיגמה. זאבי התייחס לחלוקת המין האנושי לקבוצות שונות ולתיאוריה המחזורית של אבן-ח'לדון, אך התייחס לפרקים האחרונים של מחקרו, שבו גם אבן-ח'לדון מתאר את התלות ההדדית בין הנוודים ובין ישבי הקבע. • זאבי מציין את מחקריהם של אוריאל הד ושל משה שרון. בהמשך הוא מציין גם את מחקרו של עאדל מנאע שכן השתמש במקורות של הסג'ל, אך היטה אותם לפי תפיסתו. • זאבי מציין כי על-פי המחקרים הישנים, הנוודים היו בעיה ואויב בעיני העות'מאנים וכי העות'מאנים חשו כי עליהם להגן על יושבי הקבע ועל עולי הרגל למכה מפשיטות השבטים. המחקרים הפרידו בין 2 החברות ולא הצביעו על מגמות של שיתוף פעולה. בנוסף, מודגשים מרידות של הנוודים בשלטונות העות'מאניים והתנכלויות הבדווים לאוכלוסיות מיושבות - הבדווים מוזכרים רק בנסיבות ובהקשרים שליליים. • זאבי מציין את המקורות הבעייתיים שבהם השתמשו המחקרים הישנים - פרמאנים סולטאניים אשר הצטיינו בראייה מרוחקת של המרכז העות'מאני את הפריפריה, שהייתה בעייתית; ספרות נוסעים זרים שהיו מטיילים ועולי-רגל שהיו באזור תקופה קצרה, לא הבינו את החברות המקומיות והואשמו באי-אותנטיות. הנוסעים שהיו מתרבות זרה ולא הכירו את הלשון המקומית היו מקור לא מהימן והחוקרים לא גילו כלפיהם את החשדנות ואת הביקורת הנדרשת; כרוניקות ערביות אשר היו בעייתיות כיוון שהיחסים היומיומיים עם הבדווים היו מובנים מאליהם ולכן לא כתבו עליהם. הבדווים נזכרו רק בעיתות של מרידות וקרבות עם הבדווים. • במחקרו של עאדל מנאע נעשה לראשונה שימוש בסג'ל - הפרוטוקולים של בתי-הדין השרעיים. מקור זה יכול ללמד רבות על מערכות היחסים בין הקבוצות השונות במחוז. למרות זאת, מחקרו של מנאע מתייחס להוכחות לשילוב בין הבדווים לבין יושבי -הקבע בביטול ורואה בהם סטייה בלתי-מוסברת. • זאבי מציג את מחקרו של חיים גרבר המציג את המצב המתאים לרעיון הישן - א"י הייתה ריקה מיישובי קבע והיו בה רק שבטים נוודים. תפיסה זו מתאימה למיתוס הציוני של "עם ללא ארץ מחפש אץ ללא עם" שעל-פיו הארץ הייתה נטושה כמעט והיו בה רק נוודים לא-יציבים ולא-קבועים והיהודים-הציונים גאלו את הארץ מזניחתה. • זאבי מוציא עדויות מן המחקרים הישנים ואז מוסיף עוד ראיות חדשות - הוא מראה כי הבדווים היו שותפים בצבא ובהסכמי הגנה אד-הוק שנחתמו במחוז. בנוסף, הוא מציין את הקשרים החזקים של המערכות הכלכליות הנוודיות ויושבות הקבע בתחום גידול הבהמות ובתחום אספקת האפר ("קלי") לייצור הסבון. • זאבי מגלה עדויות רבות לשיתוף-פעולה ולשילוב כלכלי בין שתי הקבוצות. הוא מגלה כי היו בריתות בין נוודים לבין יושבי-קבע ואין חלוקה דיכוטומית בינם. הוא מגלה כי ישנן עדויות על-פיהן שבטים נוודים ומושליהם משלו בנאמנות רבה לעות'מאנים. • זאבי מצביע על הפרדה בין נוודים "טובים" ו"רעים" בעיניים עות'מאניות וכי הייתה חלוקה פנימית בין קבוצות שונות של הנוודים. שיעור מס' 12 - 2.12.2004 המשך - דרור זאבי • דרור זאבי מציג לנו תמונה שונה מן המקובל עד היום בספרות - הוא שולל את מלחמת המזרע והישימון והוא טוען כי ההיסטוריונים עד ימיו היו שבויים בקונספציה ישנה וגם שהיו להם עדויות שסתרו את התזה שלהם הם לא שינו את החזקתם בה כך גם כשהשתפרו מקורותיהם והם החלו להשתמש בסג'ל. • זאבי מחלק את היחסים עם הבדווים לשלוש - צבאי כלכלי וחברתי. הפן הצבאי • העות'מאים נקטו בקואופטציה - הם "חיבקו" את הגורמים השבטיים הבעייתיים והפכו אותם מאויב למשתפי-פעולה באמצעות אינטרסים משותפים. ואכן, במאה ה-17המושלים העות'מאניים הבינו את כוחם של הנוודים ובמקביל להיחלשות הסיפאהים, נכנסו לואקום הזה הבדווים. דרור זאבי שולל את התפיסה הישנה כי הנוודים הינם פורעי-חוק ומנוגדים למדינה, והוא מנסה להראות כי הייתה מידה רבה של שיתוף-פעולה. גם במקרים של התקפות נוודים, זאבי מראה כי הן באו לא מיוזמה פרועה של הנוודים, אלא כתוצאה מאי-עמידה בהתחייבויות של העות'מאנים. • זאבי מציין כי בכל הצבאות של כל המושלים בא"י במאה ה-17, וכן בחילות משמר אישיים של מושלים מקומיים, היו לוחמים בדווים והם למעשה היו הכוח הצבאי החשוב ביותר שעמד לרשות העות'מאנים, עם היחלשות כוחות הצבא העות'מאינים המסורתיים (סיפאהים ויניצ'רים). • הבדווים זכו בכספי צרה מצד השלטונות - כסף זה היה מן התחייבות הדדית בין העות'מאנים לבין השבטים ששמרו בתמורה לכסף על נתיבי התנועה בקרבת הטריטוריה שלהם. הפן הכלכלי • התרומה של הבדווים לשוק הכלכלי של מחוז ירושלים היה בגידול הבהמות - סוסים וגמלים שהיו בהמות מסע ומשא חשובות ביותר. הנוודים שהיו מגדלי הבהמות הטובים ביותר, ביססו סביבם את תעשיית גידול הבהמות ובכך קשרו קשרים עם אנשי העיר. • התרומה החשובה ביותר של הנוודים הייתה באספקת האפר האלקלי לתעשיית הסבון שהייתה תעשיית הייצוא המרכזית של האזור והנוודים היו הספקים היחידים. • זאבי מציין כי הקשרים שנוצרו על הבסיס הכלכלי, תרמו בהמשך לביסוס החסים והאמון בין יושבי הערים ובין הנוודים שהיו קשורים בתלות הדדית. מקום הנוודים במערכת החברתית • זאבי מציג את התיאוריה של ברודל שהוא היסטוריון של אגן הים התיכון במאה ה-16. ברודל מקדם את הטענה שלבדווים ישנה תרבות נפרדת ושונה מכל תרבויות הים-התיכון האחרות ויותר מכך - בתרבות הבדווית יש ניגוד לjברות האחרונות ושתי התרבויות המנוגדות מצויות במסלול התנגשות. ברודל עושה דיכוטומיה מוחלטת בין 2 החברות. • כניגוד לברודל,מביא זאבי את איקלמן שמדבר, בהשפעת מרקס, על חברה עם תלות כלכלית שבה קווי-ההפרד הם אחרים. • לפני שזאבי מדבר על היות הבדווים ואנשי הערים חלק מחברה אחת (או לא) הוא מציג כמה הגדרות של חברה כפי שמקובל במחקר המודרני. לטענתו, בכל קונסטלציה, ועל-פי כל הגדרה של חברה, ישנו שילוב חברתי בין הנוודים ליושבי הקבע. • זאבי נוטה לתיאוריה האנתרופולוגית השמה דגש על הסימנים המשותפים לחברה ועל רמת התקשורת בין חלקי החברה השונים. הוא מנסה לבדוק את הגינונים ודרכי-ההתנהגות המשותפים לנוודים וליושבי העיר,שיוכיחו כי כולם הם חלק מחברה אחת. • זאבי מוצא גינונים משותפים, ברמת השיח'ים וברמת אנשי השבטים הפשוטים. הוא מוצא שימוש משותף בשירותי משפט ודת העירוניים ושיתוף פעולה פוליטי פורה. התוצאה לפי זאבי היא "מערכת שיח" אחת, עולם מושגים משותף ולמעשה, מארג חברתי אחד. • בסוף המאה ה-17, בימי הווזירים מבית Köprülü, ניסו השלטונות העות'מאניים לשלוט מאיסטנבול, ע"ח האחיזה של השבטים בשטח. כך נוצר עימות בלתי נמנע בין הנוודים לבין השליטים העות'מאניים. ASIRET MEKTEBI - EUGENE ROGAN • התקופה היא תקופה של רפורמות מואצות לאחר אובדן השטחים לרוסיה בשדה הקרב במאה ה-18. העות'מאנים מבינים את השינוי במאזן הכוחות באירופה ואת העובדה שהאימפריה מצוייה תחת התקפה. בנוסף לכך,פועלים לחצים על האימפריה מצד מעצמות אירופה אשר מעוניינות לשמור את האימפריה כחיץ בינן לבין רוסיה וכן לשמור על כוחה כגורם מאזן באזור. בנוסף, במאה ה-19 עמדה האימפריה מול שורה של מרידות עם גוון לאומי, דוגמת המרד היווני, או אובדן שליטה במחוזות,דוגמת מחמט עלי שמרד באימפריה ממצרים. • התחושה היא של חוסר יכולת להתמודד עם מעצמות המערב וכי יש לחולל רפורמות. הרפורמטור הראשון היה הסולטאן מחמוד השני שהיה הראשון שחיסל את מוקדי הכוח הישנים - היניצ'רים ואנשי הדת שהיו קשורים בברית שהפריעה לפעולת הסולטאן. מחמוד השני הכניס רפורמות מקיפות בחינוך,בצבא,במנהל, בדיפלומטיה (כולל פתיחה של שגרירויות ראשונות באירופה וחילופי תלמידים עם אירופה). • השלב השני של הרפורמות החל ב-1939,לאחר מותו של מחמוד - רפורמות התנזימאת, אשר הורגשו גם כלפי הנתינים הבודדים, ובהן נוצרו לראשונה זהויות אזרחיות וזכויות פוליטיות, שלא היו מוכרות עד אז באימפריה.זה בא בניגוד לגישה האזרחית הקודמת שבה היו "רעאיא" - נתינים שלהם היו זכויות רק לקבל ביטחון ולשמור על חופש-דתם. • בלחץ המערב, הוכנס בתנזימאת גם שינוי חשוב - השוואת זכויותיהם של הנתינים הלא-מוסלמיים שהיו עד-אז נתינים סוג ב'. • בימיו של הסולטאן עבד אל-חמיד השני שהיה עריץ במידה מסוימת, היו כמה רפורמות חשובות. שיעור מס' 13 – 13.12.2004 • בימי הסולטאן עבד אל-חמיד איבדה האימפריה שטחים רבים בבלקן ושמה את הדגש על הערביות, עם הפיכתה לאימפריה ערבית-מוסלמית בעיקרה. Eugene Rogan - Aşiret Mektebi • זמן – 1892-1907. • מרחב – המרכז האימפריאלי והמחוזות הערביים באימפריה. • סוגיות – ניסיונות לשילוב השבטים באימפריה, פעילות בי"ס לשבטים, בי"ס לראשי שבטים כדוגמה לשילוב שבטים. • התזה – בית-הספר היה ניסיון עות'מאני ראשוני בהנדסה חברתית שנועד לטפח נאמנות למדינה העות'מאנית בקרב אחד ממרכיביה המנוכרים ביותר – השבטים. העות'מאנים ניסו בצורה שאפתנית לשנות את הגישה של השבטים בצורות שונות. • כאשר המדינה העות'מאנית הופכת ליותר ריכוזית וחזקה במאה ה-18, הייתה התנגשות עם השבטים אשר שאפו לשמור על האוטונומיה שלהם. המתח הזה הינו הכרחי ובסיסי בין הנוודים לבין המדינות הריכוזיות, אשר שואפות לשלוט בכל הגורמים בתחומה. • רוגאן בוחן את המטרות המוצרות של בית-הספר ואת שיטות הגיוס ולאחר מכן הוא בוחן את תוכנית הלימודים לפרטיה ואת המיקרו. בכך הוא מנסה להראות את ההנדסה החברתית. • העות'מאנים ראו בשבטים כבעיה – פראים, בורים שאינם מוסלמים טובים. השבטים היוו תמיד בעיה למדינה ריכוזית: הם גורם שמתנגד לריכוזיות המדינה וקשה לגייס אותם לצבא ולגבות מהם מסים. בנושא הנאמנות ישנה בעיה והתנגשות – ההתנגשות בין הנאמנות למדינה העות'מאנית לבין הנאמנות לשבט. • השבטים לא רק שלא תרמו למערכת הכלכלית, הם אף גרמו לעות'מאנים להוצאות וגבו מסים במקומם (מס הח'אווה). בפריפריה, היו השבטים המתחרים לסמכותה של המדינה והיוו תחליף לנאמנות של האנשים. • המדיניות העות'מאנית הייתה עד הקמת בית-הספר לשבטים הייתה לגייס נאמנות של ראשי שבטים ולהביא ליישוב של שבטים (Sedentarization). היה ניסיון לשנות את המציאות בשטח ע"י חקיקת "חוק הקרקעות" מ-1858, אשר בא להסדיר מחדש את היחס בין החקלאי לבין אדמתו ולאפשר קניין – רכוש פרטי. בכך שאפו העות'מאנים לגרום ליישובם של הנוודים. ע"פ חוק הקרקעות העניקה האימפריה בעלות על הקרקע ליחידם ולקהילות. בכך יכלה האימפריה "לנגוס" בשטחים של מרעה של נוודים ולגרום לעיבוד של שטחים חדשים. האימפריה העניקה גם אדמות לפליטים מן הקווקז שיהיו בבעלותם ובכך הפקיעו את האדמות הללו מן הנוודים. העות'מאנים הציעו לנוודים הטבות ברישום הקרקעות בטאבו ואז נוצרו 2 דברים: (1) הנוודים באמת רשמו את הקרקע על שמם (2) הנוודים, שחששו להיחשף לאימפריה, העניקו את זכות רישום הקרקעות לראשי השבטים, ובכך החל תהליך של התחזקות של בודדים, שחדלו להיות "ראשונים בין שווים", כפי שהיו קודם לכן, והפכו להיות שיח'ים בעלי-אדמות ועשירים בצורה חריגה יותר מבני-שבטיהם. במרבית המקרים, לא בני-השבטים עיבדו את הקרקע, אלא הביאו פועלים שכירים מן החורן או ממצרים שעיבדו את הקרקע. בכך, למעשה, המשיכה הנדידה והנוודים רק הפכו טכנית לבעלי קרקעות. למרות זאת, חל שינוי באופי הנוודים – החל להיות להם אינטרס במקום מסוים והם חייבים לחזור אליו, על מנת לדאוג לו. בכך, איבדו השבטים במידה מסוימת את המוביליות שלהם ואת יכולת המיקוח שלהם מול השלטון המרכזי. • מדיניות יישוב השבטים של העות'מאנים הייתה המדיניות הרשמית של האימפריה, אך לא הייתה יעילה במיוחד: העות'מאנים לא הבינו כי רק עם רתימת השיח' אליהם הם יצליחו ליישב את כלל בני-השבט (עמ' 85, פיסקה אחרונה – "This initiative may have gained…"). • האם התזה של רוגאן משכנעת? העות'מאנים מנסים להשפיע על השבטים ע"י הטמעת ערכים חדשים – נאמנות למדינה ולסולטאן – ע"מ שישפיעו על השבטים שלהם. מכאן הרציונאל של גיוס בניהם של השיח'ים החשובים ביותר. מכאן גם המיקום של בית-הספר באיסטנבול המשדרת את העוצמה של האימפריה – התלמידים הובאו לאיסטנבול שחשפה אותם לעוצמה של האימפריה. תוכנית הלימודים הייתה הכשרה עות'מאנית קלאסית – תוכנית הלימודים הייתה זהה לתוכנית הלימודים האחרים שהוקמו באימפריה – לימודי-דת , שפות – הכשרה של התלמידים להיות אנשי מנהל עות'מאנים. בנוסף, היה ניסיון להקנות לתלמידים משמעת נוקשה, דבר שעלה לעתים בהתמרמרות ומרד של התלמידים. רוגאן טוען כי הנאתם של התלמידים בבית-הספר לא משנה דבר למידת ההצלחה של בית-הספר. ההשוואה שרוגאן עושה בין בי"ס לשבטים לבין ה-Public School הבריטי היה בעייתית – בתי"ס הבריטים היו חלק ממערכת חינוך של האליטה הבריטית ואילו בי"ס לשבטים היה דבר שונה. • אם הנאתם של התלמידים לא הייתה מדד להצלחת בית-הספר, איזה מדד מציע רוגאן למדידת ההצלחה? רוגאן מציע לבחון את המטרות שהציבו העות'מאנים לעצמם בפתיחת בית-הספר ולבדוק אחת לאחת אם מומשו המטרות הללו. בית-הספר נועד להכשיר את תלמידיו להיות אנשי מנהל עות'מאניים ולשלבם במערכת האימפריאלית. בתחום זה, טוען רוגאן כי בי"ס הכשיר פקידים עות'מאנים גם בצבא וגם במנהל אשר היו נאמנים לאימפריה עד נפילתה. מצד שני, מראה רוגאן כי הגיוס היה תמיד חלקי בלבד והעות'מאנים לא עמדו במכסות הגיוס שהציבו לעצמם וכן כי משך פעולתו של בית-הספר הייתה רק של 15 שנה וכי הוא התקיים במקביל למערכות חינוך דומות אחרות שהיו תולדות של התנזימאת. • רוגאן מעריך את הפרויקט כהצלחה וטוען כי בני שבטים ערביים, כּורדים ואלבנים הוכשרו כאנשי מנהל וכי שיטת הגיוס והרתימה של אנשי השבטים שהחלו העות'מאנים, היו בהמשך המאה בשימוש ע"י המדינות והישויות שירשו את העות'מאנים. • אמנם החניכים שסיימו את בית-הספר הפכו לנאמנים לאימפריה, אך אין זה מעיד כי שאר בני השבט אכן היו נאמנים לאימפריה. יש להניח כי דווקא הפער שנוצר בין בני השבטים לבני המנהיגים החדשים הביא לניכור בינם ולהפחתת הציות למנהיגים. מכאן, הפרויקט הזה הוא במידה רבה במשך הזמן שהתקיים ובהיקפו המוגבל, היה חלקי בלבד, וכך הייתה גם הצלחתו. • המתודולוגיה שבה משתמש רוגאן היא פרסופוגראפיה – שימוש בנתונים כמותיים – ניסיון להתחקות על קורותיהם של האנשים תוך הצגה של רישומים, נתונים וסטטיסטיקה. דוגמה למחקר כזה ניתן לראות במחקרו של Ernest Dawn אשר מתחקה על עקבותיהם של אנשי הלאומיות בסוריה. • עמנואל מרקס טען כי גם אצל העות'מאנים וגם אצל הבריטים, ולמעשה תחת כל שלטון, ראו ממשלות את השבטים כבעיה וניסו ליישב את השבטים. מאמרו של רוגאן מציע גישה קצת אחרת לפתרון הבעיה – אין ניסיון לדחוק את השבטים לשוליים, אלא ניסיון לקרב אותם למרכז. • חלק מן המקורות של רוגאן הן תמונות שנשמרו בארכיון של ארמון ילדִיז המראות את התלמידים שלמדו ב-Aşiret Mektebi. • מדינה מודרנית יוצרת מכניזמים רבים להנדסה חברתית – החל בבית-הספר ותנועות נוער ובעיקר בצבא – כל אלה מצליחים ליצור נאמנות עיוורת של האזרחים למערכת ולמדינה. שיעור מס' 14 – 16.12.2004 • הסולטאן עבד אל-חמיד שמעולם לא יצא מן ארמונו, והוא הורה לתעד את האימפריה בתמונות. הוא עצמו היה צלם חובב והשתמש בתמונות כאמצעי שליטה ופיקוח על הנעשה והקורה באימפריה. • כחלק מפרוייקט של אלבומי מתנה שהפיק הסולטאן, הופיע אוסף של תצלומים של תלמידי בתי-ספר, אשר מראים כי האימפריה מתקרבת למשפחת העמים. Philip Khoury – The Tribal Shaykh • פיליפ ח'ורי הוא סורי-נוצרי שהתחנך באוניברסיטה האמריקאית של בירות. הספר החשוב ביותר שהוא כתב עסק בתנועה הלאומית הסורית תחת המנדט הצרפתי בסוריה בין שתי מלחמות העולם. • זמן + מרחב: מאמצע המאה ה-18 והתנזימאת, עד העצמאות הסורית (1946). שנות המנדט הצרפתי בסוריה הצרפתית (לאחר חלוקת בִּלַאד אל-שאם, "סוריה הגדולה"). • סוגיות: תהליכי היישוב של הבדווים, תפקידו של ראש השבט. • תזה: ההתמקדות היא בתפקיד המשתנה של השיח', ראש-השבט, שעובר תהפוכות גדולות במאה ה-20. יישוב השבטים הביא למהפך בתפקיד השיח' – מפטריארך לבעל-אדמות ומתווך בין השבט לממשל. ישנו שינוי בתפקיד השיח' ובמעמדו! • השיח' הולך ונעשה פקיד ממשלה – בעיני בני-קהילתו ושבטו, מייצג השיח' מעין נאמן של הממשל. • ההתערבות של המדינות המודרניות עם השיח'ים מיסדה במידה רבה את מעמדם והשיח' הפך להיות מתפקיד ארעי וזמני שעל האוחז בו להוכיח את עצמו (שלטון המתאימים ביותר – Meritocracy), לתפקיד ממוסד שניתן להעבירו בירושה, מאבות לבנים. בימינו, אנשים המוגדרים או מגדירים עצמם כשיח'ים, הם נצר למשפחות של שיח'ים מן העבר. • בימים של שלטונות דוגמת המנדט הצרפתי, הכלכלה הבדווית מאבדת את הרלוונטיות שלה – הבהמות שהם מגדלים מאבדות את חשיבותן לעומת כלי-הרכב והרכבות, מכיוון שכך, הבדווים לא יכלו לגבות עוד מסי מעבר וחסות ובנוסף, הבדווים מאבדים גם את שטחי המרעה והנדידה שלהם. בכל המזה,ת ישנו מצב של דחיקה של הנוודים, שנאלצים, בעידוד של הממשלה, לעבור מנדודים לעיבוד אדמה. המדיניות העות'מאנית המוצהרת, כמו גם הצרפתית הייתה של יישוב שבטים. • במידה מסוימת, היה המעבר לעבודת האדמה מעין פיצוי על אבדן הגבייה של מסי הח'אוה והמעבר. הנוודים גם חששו שעם הבאתם של המתיישבים הכּורדים והצ'רקסים, הם יאבדו את אדמותיהם, אם לא יבחרו בהתיישבות ובעיבוד האדמה. • נוּרי שאלן, ראש שבט הרואלה, מצטייר ע"י ח'ורי כחמדן, בלתי-אמין, אינטרסנט ואף אומר כי "Nuri is for sale". סמכות של שיח' איננה קבועה ויציבה לנצח, והוא צריך להוכיח לשבטו את התאמתו לתפקיד. נוּרי שאלן היה ראש של קונפדרציה בת עשרות-אלפי אנשים ותפקידו היה לשלוט ולתמרן את כולם, כל הזמן. לכן, חלק מתפקידו היה לעמוד בקשרים עם אנשים מן האזור, והכסף היה עניין חשוב בכל מגע כזה. נוּרי היה צריך להבטיח את גישתו החופשית של שבטו לדמשק, לא משנה מי השליט בה. • האם האידיאולוגיה היא תוצרת של הפרקטיקה או שהיא גם הדאגה לשבט והעצביה? העובדה שנוּרי החליף את נאמנותו פעמים כה רבות (האשמים, צרפתים, בריטים, לאומנים-סורים) מוכיחה כי האידיאולוגיה היחידה שלו הייתה הדאגה לטובת שבט הרואלה. • לאומיות נוצרה בחברות עירוניות ולא בחברות נוודיות במדבר – לאנשי הערים לא הייתה קבוצת הזדהות וקבוצות לאומיות מילאו את הפונקציה הזו עבורם. לאנשי המדבר היה את העצביה, את הסולידאריות השבטית שלהם, ולא היה שום היגיון בלהמציא ישות חדשה, דוגמת הלאומיות. • אם בודקים את המאמר הזה לא דרך הביקורתיות של ח'ורי ולא דרך תפיסות מערביות – נדמה כי נוּרי שאלן עשה את הדבר הכי מתבקש שיכל לעשות – דאג לשבטו. ח'ורי נכשל כאן בהשמתו של נוּרי בהקשר היסטורי מתאים, ובהבנת התנהגותו של נוּרי כמילוי הנדרש ממנו כראש-שבט. • לצפות מראש שבט להיות לאומי-סורי, כאשר המחקר נעשה היום, לאחר מיצוי הלאומיות הסורית, זה דבר לא נכון, כיוון שהלאומיות הסורית לא הייתה נראית לראשי-השבטים דאז כרלוונטית או כחזקה מאוד. • המקורות של ח'ורי: רוב מקורותיו של ח'ורי היו דיווחים של קונסולים בריטיים בדמשק ובחאלבּ ולא היו לו כמעט מקורות מקומיים וצרפתיים. ח'ורי משקף בכתיבה שלו את האוריינטליזם ואת מה שקרה למקורות המערביים – הם השפיעו על החוקרים שהשתמשו בהם והחוקרים לא העבירו עליהם ביקורת מספקת. שיעור מס' 15 – 20.12.2004 • זמן – 1921 – 1946 (סוף המנדט הבריטי). זוהי התקופה בה נבנתה המדינה בעבר-הירדן ובה שולבו השבטים בכינון המדינה. • המאמר מציע הסבר היסטורי לפשר הנאמנות של השבטים למשטר בעבר-הירדן. עוד בא המחקר לערער על התפיסות המקובלות במחקר כי השבטים שולבו במשטר בכוח, כאשר לא מושם גש על הקשרים המיוחדים שפיתח עבדאללה עם השבטים וראשיהם. המאמר בא לגשר על פער שקיים במחקר של השנים של המנדט הבריטי בעבר-הירדן. • המחקר נוגד את תפיסת הקוטביות שהייתה מקובלת במחקר בין השבט ובין המדינה המודרנית המתהווה בעבר-הירדן. המאמר מציע כי השבטים עמדו בקשר עם המשטר ולשבטים היה מקום בהתהוות המדינה וחלק בתהליך זה. המאמר מראה כי השבטים לא שולבו במדינה הירדנית בכוח, בניגוד למדינות אחרות באזור. • עם התחלת כינן המדינה ב-1921, השבטים לא המשיכו לשמש באותם תפקידים מסורתיים שאותם הם תפסו קודם לכן, אך עדיין המשיכו להיות שבטים, גופים מאורגנים בעלי היררכיה ולכן שולבו במדינה ככאלה. • ערב הקמת האמירות של עבדאללה, לאחר נפילת האימפריה העות'מאנית, היה מתואר האזור של עבר-הירדן ע"י זרים כ"אנרכיה", וכמעין פאזל של אזורי-שליטה המחולקים בין שבטים וקונפדראציות-שבטים שונות. השבטים היו גופים מאורגנים, בעלי הנהגה חזקה ומוכרת וכן היו חמושים ומועדים לפורענות. הבריטים בתקופה הזו היו בתקופה של לאחר מלחה"ע ה-Iף כאשר היא לא רצתה עוד להשקיע כספים בקולוניות שלה מעבר לים. לוואקום הזה, נכנס עבדאללה, ולמרות שלא זכה לתמיכה בריטית גורפת, הוא הוכיח עצמו כמנהיג טוב לאזור עבר-הירדן והצליח לרתום אליו את השבטים. • עבדאללה (יחד עם בן-דודו שאכּר אבן-זיד) השכיל לשלב את השבטים תוך שהוא פועל באמצעות השיח'ים החזקים שלהם. הוא השכיל לרתום את השבטים באמצעות מתנות, אותות והטבות. היחסים של עבדאללה עם השבטים היו אך ורק עם השיח'ים. • השבטים ניסו תמיד לשמר מידה רבה ככל הניתן של אוטונומיה לעצמם ונוצר משחק של משיכות ודחיפות לעניין זה בין המדינה של עבדאללה ובין השבטים. עבדאללה הצליח לאחד קונפדראציות של שבטים לעבודה משותפת וכך נוצרת מעין שותפות אינטרסים שממנה יוצאים גם עבדאללה וגם השבטים מורווחים – ממצב זה יוצאים נפסדים השבטים המיושבים בבלקא, אשר היו משלמים מסים גבוהים ולמעשה סבסדו את השבטים הנוודים ולכן יצאו למרידה ב-1923. המרד דוכא בכוח ע"י הבריטים. אמנם, בניגוד למה שנטען בתחילת המאמר, כי לא היה כמעט שימוש בכוח, היה בדיכוי המרד שימוש בכוח והרתעה, אך השימוש בכוח משך כל התקופה היה בהחלט מינימאלי, הוא גם נעשה ע"י הבריטים ולא ישירות ע"י עבדאללה, ובאופן השוואתי, מול מדינות אחרות באזור, השימוש בכוח היה זניח. • ב-1924, הבריטים חיזקו את אחיזתם בשלטון בעבר-הירדן, יותר מאשר אחזו בו עד אותה שנה. לבריטים, צרמו מאוד הפשיטות של האח'ואן מסעודיה ואחיזתו הרופפת, לטעמם, של עבדאללה בשטח, נכנסו הבריטים ביתר שאת לניהול המדינה ו"מייבאים" את קפטן ג'ון גלאב שהקים את "סיירת המדבר". השבטים היו מצויים באותה עת גם בקשיים פוליטיים ובעיקר כלכליים (אסונות טבע והשפעת המשבר הכלכלי העולמי). גלאב השכיל לפתח את קשריו את השבטים, על יסודות הקשרים שפיתחו עבדאללה ושאכּר עם ראשי השבטים, והשכיל להשתמש במקלות ובגזרים כלפיהם במקביל – המדינה סיפקה מזון ותעסוקה לשבטים, אך גם ידעה להשתמש באופן מושכל בכוח. • בשנות ה-30, הגיע תהליך כינון המדינה למסה קריטית והמדינה הפכה לכתובת בעבור התושבים, כולל השבטים, וסיפקה את הפונקציה אותם סיפקו השבטים קודם לכן. בשים אלה חל תהליך של אינקפסולציה – "הכלה" – כאשר המדינה ספגה לתוכה את השבטים ואת תפקידיהם המסורתיים, אך לא גרמה להיעלמותם המלאה של השבטים. ניכר כי עוד בשנות ה-40, השבטים נותרו במבנה הישן שלהם, וכי אנשי השבטים המשיכו לשאת נשק, כלומר, עדיין למדינה לא היה מונופול מלא על אחזקת הנשק. • אי-ציות: מקרים של אי-ציות, נענשו ע"י הצבא בקנסות ובמעצרים. לרוב, עם זאת, הפתרון היה בדו-שיח ובהסכמים. המניעים לאי-הציות היה רצונם של השבטים להוכיח לממשלה כי תמיכת השבטים איננה מובטחת. וכן להוכיח עדיין את חיותם ואת הצדקת קיומם. בנוסף, היה לכך גם תפקיד חשוב בהוכחה פנימה בתוך השבט כי עדיין השבט עצמאי. • הממשלה ידעה לתמרן את השבטים באמצעות העלאה והורדה של תשלומי הסובסידיות לראשי השבטים, ובכך הצליחה לחזק את קשריה עם השבטים לפי צרכיה. • ב-1932 ישנם כבר חוקים בעבר-הירדן עם דיכוי מרבית הפשיטות. החוק הוא אחיד ותקף לכל, אך ישנו אי-סדר ולעתים קוצר-יד של השלטון. לא תמיד ניתן לכפות את החוק על בנים לשבט מסוים. לפיכך, מוסדו בתי-משפט שבטיים כאשר הם תפקדו "מטעם" המדינה . לעתים ניתנו "הנחות" לנאשמים והיה מעין שימוש בשיטות משפט "שבטיות" במערכת המשפט של המדינה. המדינה לעתים גם העלימה עין או הקלה בעונשים לשבטים ובניהם, ע"מ שלא להיכנס לעימות ישיר עם השבטים. • המועצה המחוקקת: באמצעות הקמת המועצה המחוקקת, יכול עבדאללה להקל גם את הלחץ הבריטי עליו. המועצה אמנם הייתה אוטונומית לכאורה וראשי השבטים ששירתו בה ניסו לדחוף פעמים רבות לחיזוק כוחם, אך לעבדאללה עמד הכוח לפרק אותה ולאחר פירוקה בשנת 1931, הייתה המועצה צייתנית הרבה יותר. יש לציין כי השיח'ים ששירתו במועצה היו בעיקר בעלי אדמות, לא פחות מאשר ראשי שבטים, ובשירותם במועצה הם דאגו רבות לאינטרסים שלהם. המועצה הייתה גם מעין "שסתום לחץ" והיה לה תפקיד חשוב ברתימת השבטים למדינה – ראשי השבטים זכו בתפקיד "קרוב לצלחת" ובכך קיבלו ייצוג במוסדות המדינה והרגישו כי יש להם מקום במנהל (מה שהחליש את רצונם לצאת נגד המדינה). למועצה הייתה חשיבות וניתן לראות דוגמה בעניין חוק המים שמשך 8 שנים לא עבר בלחץ השיח'ים, ורק עם מותם של שני שיח'ים חשובים התאפשרה העברתו ע"י הממשלה. • ישנם קשרים בין פעילות האוכלוסייה, על-אף היותה שבטית, לבין פעילות המדינה, בתחום הפעילות הלאומית. אנשי עבר-הירדן סייעו ללאומנים הערבים במאבקם בציונים בא"י (ולא משנה אם מאידיאולוגיה או אם מתוך אינטרס). פעילות זו הייתה מנוגדת לעמדה הרשמית של הממשלה, שתמכה בהתיישבות היהודית ואף הזמינה יהודים להתיישב בעבר-הירדן. בכך הייתה הפגנה של כוח ואוטונומיה ע"י השבטים והוכחה של המשך קיום בנפרד מן המדינה. שיעור מס' 16 – 23.12.2004 המשך – יואב אלון • עבדאללה פיתח לעצמו את התדמית של שיח' השיח'ים של עבר-הירדן. הוא השתמש במוצאו המפואר כתירוץ לכך והבדיל עצמו בלבוש ובטקסיות מיוחדת. • הבהרות, בעיות במאמר וביקורת עליו: 1. מִתְ'קַאל אל-פאיז הוכר כשיח' אל-משאיח' ע"י השלטונות ועד היום שושלתו שומרת על כוחה – בנו, עַאכֶּף אל-פאיז היה ידיד קרוב של המלך והוא דיווח לו על התוכנית להפיכה נגדו בצבא בשנת 1957. 2. תרומתם של ראיונות בכתיבה – ראיונות יכולים להביא עדויות "אמיתיות" לעניינים שנזכרים במקורות כתובים ויכולים לתת תוקף אותנטי לחיזוק לראיות היסטוריות. הראיונות יכולים להעניק תרומה משמעותית, בעיקר בחברות שבטיות כמו במזה"ת, שבהן ישנה התבססות רבה על זיכרון ועל שינון של סיפורים וזכרי-מאורעות. 3. סמכותו של השיח' – בתקופה של שנות ה-30 וה-40, היו שינויים בסמכויותיו של השיח', אך אין לזלזל בסמכויות של השיח' – הוא עדיין היה המתווך בין בני השבט ובין השלטונות ועדיין הייתה עוצמה בתפקיד השיח'. השאלה הגדולה היא מהי סמכותו של השיח' לכפות את רצונו ואת כוחו על בני שבטו ולגרום להם לציית לו (דבר שלא תמיד קרה!). דבר משמעותי שקרה במדינות המודרניות היא כריתת ברית חזקה בין משפחות השיח'ים הבולטים לבין המשפחה ההאשמית והשלטונות, דבר שהביא להתאבנוּת של תפקיד השיח' – במצב זה המֶרִיטוֹקרַאטיה (שלטון המתאימים ביותר) מאבדת את חשיבותה ותפקיד השיח עובר להיות תורשתי, והשלטון המרכזי מקבע את תפקידו של השיח' ונותן להם סמכות ממשית (ולא רק סמלית, כפי שהייתה בעבר) כנציגי המדינה מול בני השבט. 4. גלאב מצליח לקחת לעבדאללה חלק גדול מן הסמכויות של הקשר עם השבטים. עבדאללה התנגד לכך, אך התקשה להתמודד עם כך. מצד שני, היה לבריטים ברור כי עבדאללה הוא איש הקשר המוביל במגע עם השבטים, ולכן, גם כאשר הם החליפו אותו בגלאבּ, כאשר עבדאללה התקשה לעצור את הפשיטות של האח'ואן, הם שמרו אותו והשתמשו בקשריו עם השבטים כקלף חזק בעיתות הצורך, לפישור בין השבטים. 5. ישנה טענה כי בני השבטים נדחקו לשוליים בימי התבססות השלטון ההאשמי ורק ראשי השבטים שרדו ושמרו על כוחם – יואב לא מסכים עם זה. 6. מדינה מודרנית – המדינה המודרנית יכולה להיות המעבר בין אימפריה לבין מדינת-לאום עצמאית. ניתן לזהות בכך גם את הפיכת הנתינים לאזרחים ומתן זכויות השתתפות פוליטית וכן הענקת שירותים ע"י המדינה. בנוסף, היכולת לשלוט ולפקח על האזרחים בכל רגע נתון. יש שיאמרו גם כי המעבר למדינה מודרנית היא גם שינוי תודעתי אצל האנשים. יואב מעלה טענה במאמר כי המצב בירדן בשנות ה-20 וה-30 הוא מעין יצור כלאיים בין מדינה שבטית חופשייה מלחצים אימפריאליים לבין מדינה מודרנית. 7. פוליטיקה – השיח' נתפס כמייצג השבט ולכן מה שהיה מקובל היא רק עבודה איתו. לפיכך, גם לא היה מקובל ששבטים נוודים יצביעו בבחירות. הייצוג בפרלמנט היה מחולק ע"פ ייצוג שבטי. בנוסף לכך, הפוליטיקה בימי עבדאללה הייתה אישית מאוד – הייתה לאזרחים נגישות גבוהה למנהיגים והיו מקבלים מהם שירותים שבהמשך הבירוקרטיה הממשלתית השתלטה עליהם. הייתה גם קרבה רבה בין עבדאללה כמנהיג, לבין אנשי השבטים. (مسبتة – פטיציה, פניה אישית של אנשי שבטים למנהיג). שיעור מס' 17 – 27.12.2004 • מגדר: יחסי-כוחות בין המינים, עניין המעמד של שני המינים. • מדוע אין דיון מעמיק בהיסטוריה בנושא הנשים? ההיסטוריה נכתבה בעיקר ע"י גברים, ההיסטוריה עסקה בעיקר באליטות, במנצחים ובמעמדות החברתיים הבולטים יותר. גם תחום המגדר הוא תחום חדש יחסית ובמחקר האנתרופולוגי עד לשנות ה-70 (וגם בימינו), היו מעט מאוד חוקרות נשים. • בשנות ה-70 חל שינוי חשוב עם עליית ההיסטוריה החברתית – her-story בניגוד ל-his-story (על משקל History). הושם דגש על חקר הנשים, ללא מחיקת החקר הישן, עם הדגש הגברי. ישנה בעייתיות בעניין זה – סיפורים חריגים על נשים בולטות אינם מיצגים את הנשים הפשוטות מן המעמד הנמוך וכן הם מייצגים את היוצא מן הכלל ולא את הכלל, אלו הן נשים חריגות. תהליך מאוחר יותר הוא מעבר לחקר המתמקד במקרים חריגים. מקורות חשובים לחקר נשים בעבר מצויים במקורות הקיימים, כאשר "מזקקים" מהם מידע שקודם לכן לא שמו אליהם לב. ניתן למצוא דפוסים של יחס לנשים בחברות או מה שהיה מצופה מנשים בחברה, איך דיברו אל ועל נשים. • לילה אבו-לֻעֻ'ד היא חוקרת אמריקאית-ערבית שהלכה לגור בשנת 1978 עם שבט האולאד עלי (اولاد علي) במצרים. לפני המחקר שלה, היה רק מידע מועט על התרבות הבדווית, ובוודאי על הנשים. Modesty, Gender and Sexuality • בשבטים הייתה העדפה לילודה של בנים זכרים – כלוחמים עתידיים, ככאלו שייטפלו בהורים בעתיד ובעיקר, לאור העובדה שע"פ רוב, הבת עוזבת את הבית ואת השבט, וכך, האם יודעת כי היא יולד בת ומגדלת אותה והיא תאבד אותה מאוחר יותר. • הדבר החשוב העולה מן הקטע הוא הבדל בין נשים וגברים, שיש להם רקע סוציולוגי אמיתי, אך הם מוצגים בחברה השבטית כהבדלים על רקע מוסרי – נשים אינן יכולות להגיע לרמת המוסריות של הגבר (בגלל המחזור והמיניות). אחת הדרכים של נשים להגיע לרמה מוסרית גבוהה היא להתכחש למיניותן – להתלבש בצניעות, לא לגלות תשוקה ועניין בגברים. ע"פ הקטע – המיניות היא הדבר המאיים ביותר על החברה, דבר שיכול להביא להשחתה ולהתפרקות של החברה. • המערכת השבטית כולה בנויה על קשרי-דם מצד האב – הבנים מבטיחים העברה של הירושה בתוך המשפחה ובנים יכולים להבטיח סעד ועזרה לאם אם היא תתאלמן. לעומת זאת, בנות יכולות לעזור לאמהות בבית. Asl – The Blood of Ancestry • اصل – הוא הכבוד המשפחתי החשוב כ"כ לחברות הבדוויות. • ע"פ הפרק הזה – ההגדרה העצמית של הבדווים מתחדדת מול הגדרה של המצרים – המצרים הינם מתירנים ובעלי ערכים פחותים משל הבדווים. ישנה התייחסות לסיפור לדוגמה שבו נשים וגברים מצויים יחד בסלון, כאשר הנשים לבושות בפיג'מות – דבר המעיד על פריצוּת ועל מיניות. הבדווים מזהים את הפגמים בערכיות של המצרים, וזאת, בד"כ רק ע"פ שמועות ודעות-קדומות ללא ידע אמיתי. • האנתרופולוג המצוטט בטקסט (עמ' 43) מייצג גישה המקובלת בשנות ה-50 שציפתה שהצעדים הריכוזיים של המדינה יביאו אחדות והטמעה של גורמי-חוץ בחברה (כגון השבטים9, אך בפועל, לא קרה דבר, ולא הייתה הצלחה בשטח של תהליך ההטמעה (Assimilation) של השבטים. Identity in a Changing World • תפקידיהן המסורתיים של הנשים, לפני תהליכי היישוב של השבטים, היו בתרומה כלכלית לבית, והיא חלק חשוב במשק המשפחתי. עם המעבר לשימוש באמצעים מודרניים, תפקידיה המסורתיים של האישה הפכו במידה רבה למיותרים, הבעל הפך לבעל ההון, שלט באישה ומעמדו התחזק ביחס אליה. • לפי לילה אבו- לֻעֻ'ד, הפער בין הנשים לגברים הולך וגדל בהתמדה – הגברים יוצאים לעבוד ופותחים פער עצום על הנשים הנשארות בבית; בעבר, כאשר החיים התנהלו באוהל, היו הנשים מעורבות בחיי האוהל, אך עם המעבר למגורי-קבע בבתים, אצל הנשים חלה נסיגה יחסית מול הגברים. בעבר הן הנשים והן הגברים היו חלק מכלכלת הבית, וכיום, הגברים יוצאים, עובדים ומנהלים חיים מחוץ לבית ואילו הנשים נותרות בבית ובכך מתחיל הפער להיבנות בין שני המינים. שיעור מס' 18 – 30.12.2004 • בתהליך ההתקשרות בין השבטים והמדינה, איבדה האישה את תפקידה המסורתי בחברה השבטית ואת תרומתה במערכת הכלכלית הנוודית. ניסיון ההטמעה של השבטים במדינה (בדוגמה הספציפית אותה בדקה אבו-לֻעֻ'ד בשבט אולאד עלי במצרים) לא עלה בהצלחה מרובה והשבטים המשיכו לשמור על זהותם הייחודית, ולא ממש התחברו למדנה ונטמעו בה. • בשנות ה-50, וזאת ניתן לראות בציטוט של האנתרופולוג המצרי, ובימי נאצר במצרים, הייתה מחשבה כי המדינה המודרנית תהיה היא לבדה המסגרת היחידה להתייחסותו של הפרט, והיא תבלע בתוכה את כל הזהויות הפרימורדיאליות (הזהויות הקדומות) כמו השבט או הזהות המקומית. השאיפה הייתה כי המודרניזציה והמדינה המודרנית תנחל הצלחה בקרב כלל האנשים, אך בפועל הזהויות הקדומות הללו נשמרות גם שנים רבות לאחר כינון המדינה המודרנית. Joseph Kostiner – Transforming Dualities: Tribes and State Formation in Saudi Arabia • זמן: שנות ה-80 של המאה ה-19 וכן כיבוש ריאד ב-1902 ועד לשנות ה-80 • מרחב: מוצא השושלת הסעודית בנג'ד, במרכז ח"א ערב וכלל כיווני ההתפשטות לכל הכיוונים. • סוגיות: מקום השבטים במדינה הסעודית המתהווה, אופי המדינה השבטי, הקשר עם השבטים, יחסים עם ישויות שבטיות אחרות בח"א ערב. • תזה: תהליך כינון המדינה בסעודיה התפתח בצורה דואלית – רואים את ריכוז השלטון וישנו תיאור של התחזקות השלטון המרכזי, אך נשמרו גם ערכים שבטיים רבים. מתוארים כמה שלבם בהתפתחות המדינה הסעודית – ישנו ויכוח במחקר לגבי תחילת השינוי בהתעצבות המדינה. לטענת קוסטינר, ההתחלה היא רק במלחה"ע ה-I. לפני המלחמה, הייתה הנסיכות הסעודית בסך הכל עוד Chieftaincy, נסיכות המבוססת על בריתות שבטים מול מנהיג עירוני (אבן סעוד היושב בריאד). עד מלחה"ע ה-I לא היה בצורתה של המדינה הסעודית מפורמות שונות של נסיכויות שבטיות. • מלחה"ע ה-II הביאה עמה שינוי כאר נכנסו לאזור ישויות חיצוניות, כמו הבריטים והצרפתים והם יצרו תחרות בין הגורמים השונים באזור. קוסטינר מציג את תהליך בניית המדינה הסעודית כמעין גרסה מודרנית של כיבושים מוסלמיים. בנוסף, בעקבות המלחמה, חל שינוי בנתיבי הסחר והסעודים היו צריכים לכבוש לעצמם את השליה בנמלים. הגורמים הללו דחפו את אבן-סעוד להתחיל ולחזק את הנסיכות שלו ולהביאם לכדי הקמת מדינה מודרנית. עם זאת, תהליך בניית המדינה היה איטי והדרגתי ולא קרה במהירות לאחר המלחמה. • האח'ואן היו בני שבטים קנאים לפלג הווהאבי של האסלאם. הם יושבו ביישובים שכונו هُجَر והם היו חוד החנית וכוח המחץ של הישות הסעודית. שום כוח אחר בח"א ערב לא יכול היה לעמוד בפני המחץ של האח'ואן. בהמשך, מסעות הכיבושים של האח'ואן הפכו למרידה באבן-סעוד, שלטענתו של קוסטינר היה מאבק על שמירה של האח'ואן על ערכיהם השבטיים – כאשר אבן-סעוד ניסה ליישב את השבטים הם עלו ומרדו בו כמחאה והתנגדות לכך. האח'ואן שמרו על ערכיהם השבטיים באדיקות רבה יותר ממה שהם מרו על ערכי הדת. הם היו שבטים שניסו לשמור על האוטונומיה שלהם מול מדינה מתרחבת ונבנית. האח'ואן היו מעין חרב-פיפיות – מצד אחד הם היו כוח המחץ של התנועה הסעודית-ווהאבית, אך מצד שני יצאו גם נגד המדינה הסעודית ופגעו בה, ולכן היה צריך אבן-סעוד לצאת ולטבוח בהם. • אבן-סעוד השכיל בעזרת הגורם הדתי, כאידיאולוגית-על, המתעלה מעל ההבדלים השבטיים, לאחד את כלל הגורמים הנפרדים ולאחד אותם לכוח אחד, בעל מטרות משותפות המשרתות אותו. • מהי המדינה הסעודית בשנות ה-20 וה-30? המוקד המנהלי היה בנג'ד והיו יחידות גיאוגראפיות שונות וסמי-עצמאיות. אבן סעוד חדל להיות "ראשון בין שווים והחל להיות שליט יחיד. הוא הקים מוסדות מנהל רופפים ובסיסיים בלבד ו"ייבא" אנשי מנהל מבחוץ (סוריה ולבנון בעיקר), כאשר הוא למעשה תפקד כשליט היחיד ובני-משפחתו היו שותפיו לניהול המדינה. בשנות ה-20 ניהלה המדינה הסעודית מדיניות של הרגעה וייצבו את הגבולות בכל החזיתות, במידה רבה מתוך לחץ בריטי להרגיע את המצב. בכל אותו הזמן לא היה ניסיון אמיתי להגיע למודרניזציה, ליישב שבטים ולפתח זהות ולאומיות סעודית. • האם בעקבות תהליכי בניית המדינה הראשוניים בסעודיה נעלמה השבטיות? קוסטינר עומד על כך שמרד האח'ואן והשקטתו מסמלים את סוף הכוח השבטי הממשי, אך לא היה מעבר לכך יצירה של זהות חדשה ולא היה בכך חידוש משמעותי – לא הייתה התערבות של הממשל בענייני השבטים. המדינה הסעודית הייתה מעין ישות מנהלית רופפת במרכז שלא ניסתה לכפות את האידיאולוגיה שלה על כלל הגורמים שחרו אליה. • חלק מן האסטרטגיה של אבן-סעוד הייתה במדיניות הנישואין של המשפחה הסעודית – בני המשפחה הסעודית "התחתנו לתוך החברה" - כמעט כל שבט זכה לייצוג בחצר הסעודית ע"י קשרי נישואין עם בניו של אבן-סעוד. אבן-סעוד מתחתן ומתגרש פעמים רבות ומנצל את זכותו להיות נשוי ל-4 נשים בעת ובעונה אחת ע"מ להתחבר עם כמה שיותר גורמים בחברה השבטית הסעודית. • אבן-סעוד היה גורם עולה וגורם מנצח בחברה השבטית של סעודיה (מנצח את יריביו, כובש את מכּה ב-24', כובש את הרשידים) ונתפס כבלתי מנוצח, ולכן אנשים רצו לחבור אליו ולהתקרב אליו. • אבן סעוד היה מרכזהּ של המדינה הסעודית והוא היה למעשה השלטון ולכן היה נראה כי ייתכן שאחריו לא תהיה סעודיה. הייתה תוכנית מגירה "ליום שאחרי" מותו של אבן-סעוד אצל גלאבּ פאשה, מפקד הלגיון הערבי בירדן. • המדינה הסעודית היא דוגמה למדינה שלא צמחה תוך התערבות מערבית (כמו ירדן או עיראק) והיא למעשה ישות שבטית שהתמסדה, והצליחה להתגבר על המכשול שעליו מצביע אבן-ח'לדון (התמוטטות המדינה לאחר הדור השלישי).לקרוא על הבחירות בירדן – לינדה ליין שיעור מס' 19 – 3.1.2005 Linda L. Layne – Tribesman as Citizens" "Primordial Ties" and Democracy in Rural Jordan • האם יש קשר בין הרעיונות שמציגה לינדה ליין לבין המאמר של איקלמן? במדינה מעורבת בהגדרת השבט לצרכים מנהליים (דוגמת הגדרת אזורי הבחירה והקצאת יחסי הכוחות בין השבטים, דבר המתייחס לגישתו של איקלמן ולדרך השנייה של תפיסת השבט – ההתערבות של המדינה. עניין נוסף הוא בפרקטיקה – איקלמן מדבר על כך שהתפיסה המרכזית היא התפיסה של השבט את עצמו באופן הפרקטי ולינדה ליין מדגימה את התפיסה הזו מתוך דוגמה של הצבעה בבחירות והצבעה לא מודעת בהכרח בעלת הגיון שבטי. • העובדה שלינדה ליין עושה מחקר שטח אינטנסיבי, שמחקרה מוגבל לקבוצה קטנה ולנקודת זמן ספציפית וכן העובדה שהיא מנסה לומר אמירות כלליות על החברה מתוך התצפית שלה מסגירות את העובדה שהי אנתרופולוגית! היא מנסה להציג מודל כללי מתוך האירוע הפרטי שהיא חקרה. • שיטת הבחירות בירדן – בשנת 1946 זכתה ירדן בעצמאות, האמיר עבדאללה הפך למלך ובשנת 1947 נערכו בחירות לפרלמנט שהיה מבוסס על "בית עליון" ו"בית תחתון". בשנת 1948, הגדילה ירדן את שטחה וסיפחה אליה עוד 400,000 איש ובשנת 1950 סופחה הגדה המערבית באופן רשמי. לצורך כך פורק הפרלמנט הישן ונבנה פרלמנט חדש בו זוכות שתי הגדות לייצוג שווה – 20 נציגים לכל גדה. בשנת 1957, המלך חוסיין (שעלה למלוכה בשנת 1953) סגר את המפלגות בעקבות ניסיון הפיכה צבאית וניסיון של הממשלה להדיח אותו. רק "האחים המוסלמים" הורשו להתקיים כמפלגה והבחירות מאז נערכו על רקע אישי. בשנת 1967 איבדה ירדן במלחמה את הגדה המערבית והפרלמנט "קפא" כאשר אותם הנציגים המשיכו להיות מיוצגים בפרלמנט. עד 1984, שנת הבחירות בהן עוסקת לינדה ליין, נפטרו מס' נציגים ומקומם התפנה. בבחירות בשנת 1984 נערכו למעשה "" שבהן הפרלמנט ערך בחירות פנימיות לקביעת 8 מקומות פנויים של הגדה המזרחית במועצה. רק מאוחר יותר, ב-1988 "התנתקה" ירדן מן הגדה המערבית והפרלמנט שלה הפך רשמית לפרלמנט רק של הגדה המזרחית. • הבחירות של 1984 היו הפעם הראשונה שבהן נערך הליך בחירות במדינה. לינדה ליין שהתה באותה העת בירדן וערכה מחקר בשבטי העבּאד. היא רצתה לברר עם הזהות הירדנית והשבטית יכולות לדוּר בכפיפה אחת. משמעות העניין היא איך אפשר להיות אזרח במדינה המבוססת על שבטים. • בבחירות של 1984 המדינה הייתה מחולקת לאזורי בחירה והייתה קורלציה בחלוקת אזורי הבחירה לפי חלוקה שבטית והייתה העדפה לאזורים שבטיים על פני אזורים עירוניים המאוכלסים בפלסטיניים. לכל אזור בחירה היו מוקצים מס' מנדטים קבועים מראש, כאשר ישנם שריוּנים למיעוטים (צ'רקסים, נוצרים) ולשבטים בדווים מכל אזור (ע"פ החלטת המדינה). • סוגיה אחת שמעלה ליין היא הויכוח הפנים-ירדני על מהות תופעת השבטיות. סוגיה אחרת היא סמכותם ומעמדם של השיח'ים מול האוטונומיה של האינדיבידואל בשבט. עניין אחרון הוא עניין האזרחות בירדן – מה זה להיות אזרח בירדן כמדינה שבטית. • ליין מציגה לנו את המתח בין המדינה לבין השבט והיא טוענת כי אין דיכוטומיה כה חדה בין שני העניינים. היא מציגה ביקורת של שכבת האינטליגנציה הירדנית כלפי השבטיות ובודקת את הטיעונים של הגורמים האנטי-שבטיים ומולם בודקת את הטיעונים של הספרות האנתרופולוגית (דוגמת גִירץ) הטוענת כי השבטיות הינה סכנה למדינה וטוענת כי שני הצדדים טועים. • הציטוט בעמ' 121 נכתב בעיתון הירדני באנגלית אשר הוא מהווה את הבמה לאנשי האינטליגנציה המשכילים והוא גם "חלון הראווה" של ירדן לעולם המערבי. כותב הטור הוא מרואן אל-מֻעַאשֶר שהיה שגריר ירדן בישראל ובוושינגטון וכן שר החוץ. • לינדה ליין מגיבה לויכוח שמתנהל בירדן, בעיקר מעל גבי העיתונות, לגבי הרלוונטיות של השבטיות. ההאשמה הייתה כי השבטיות מנוגדת ללאומיות – אי אפשר להיות נאמנים גם ללאום הירדן וגם לשבטים, שנתפסים כגורם מפגר ומעוקב. הדיון הזה הסתיים כאשר המלך פסק כי הוויכוח הזה ייפסק והוא קבע כי הוא בן האשם משבט קֻרַיְש וכי מי שפוגע בשבטים פוגע בנביא מחמד ופוגע במשפחה ההאשמית. • ליין טוענת כי "השבטיות" היא מעין מונח מיושן והיא מייצגת נאמנות עיוורת לאנשי השבט והמשפחה במנותק מאיכותם ובצורה שלא עומדת בקנה אחד עם ערכי המדינה המודרנית. • ליין מצטטת את גִירץ אשר אומר כי המדינות החדשות (שקמו בעקבות מלחה"ע ה-II) מנסות ליצור אינטגרציה חברתית תחת תפיסת המדינה המודרנית, מדינות אלה נלחמות על נאמנות הפרט אשר זהותו הבסיסית היא זהותו הראשונית – המשפחה, השבט והאחים ללשון ולתרבות. גירץ, שייצג את התפיסה המקובלת של האנתרופולוגים באותה תקופה של שנות ה-50, חזה את היעלמותן של אותן זהויות קדמוניות אלא ייווצר כור היתוך שממנו תיווצרנה זהויות חדשות. בפועל, המדינה המודרנית אמנם יודעת לשלוט על אזרחיה ולפקח עליהם, אך היא איננה מהווה מסגרת הזדהות אינטימית. שיעור מס' 20 – 6.1.2005 המשך – Linda L. Layne • ישנה השוואה בין השבטיות לבין הג'אהליה, כאילו השבטיות היא מעין מושג "מפגר" או לא-מתקדם. באפריקה, המונח מתייחס לשינויים שעברו על השבטים "האותנטיים" והלגיטימיים כתוצאה מן המגע עם הקולוניאליזם. ישנו מעבר מ-Tribes ל-Tribalism, דבר הנתפס כפסול בבסיסו. לינדה ליין אומרת כי השימוש שנעשה במונח "Tribalism" בירדן (عشائرية – "שבטיות") הוא אינו פסול, כיוון שהאוכלוסייה עושה בו שימוש. עם זאת, בגלל הקונוטציה של אפריקה, השימוש האנליטי במונח זה הוא אינו נכון והינו מטעה. • אם כמו בדוגמה המוצגת, הבחירה של אנשי השבטים בבחירות היא אוטומטית ומונעת רק ע"י נאמנויות שבטיות, אז ניתן לחזור לתיאוריה של איקלמן של סגמנטציה – ניתן יהיה לנבא את התוצאות של הבחירות בקרב השבטים ע"פ החלוקה השבטית באוכלוסייה. • ישנה דמוניזאציה של הערכים השבטיים אך לינדה ליין מציינת כי ישנה התעלמות מכך שבחברה השבטית סטטוס איננו בהכרח דבר מורש אלא דרושות תכונות אישיות מוספות ע"מ לזכות בהכרה של החברה. מהי המוטיבציה של מבקרי השבטיות? ייתכן כי הם לא בעלי תמיכה שבטית מסיבית ושייכים לשבטים קטנים ושוליים מבחינת השפעתם. בנוסף, ייתכן כי ישנו רצון של אותם אנשים לשוות לירדן תדמית של מדינה מערבית מתקדמת. ב-1976, ביטל המלך חֻסַיְן את החוק השבטי (למרות שהחוק השבטי המשיך להתקיים באופן לא-פורמלי!). • הטענה המרכזית של לינדה ליין היא כי דפוסי הצבעה של בני ובנות שבטים בעמק הירדן חושפים תפיסה של "בני שבטים כאזרחים" (Tribesman as citizens) ולמרות שיש בדפוסים הללו מאפיינים היכולים להיות מאפיינים שבטיים, כפי שייטענו המקטרגים, ישנו הבדל בהם מן ה- Tribalism השלילי: (1) אין חזרה לאורח-חיים מסורתי ולצורת ארגון פוליטית מסורתית (2) חברות בשבט איננה מהווה סכנה למדינה. מה שמתערער בשיתוף השבטים בבחירות איננה סמכות המדינה אלא כוחם של השיח'ים. • ליין מייחסת חשיבות לעובדה כי המועמדים נטלו לעצמם את שם החמולה שלהם, והיה גם מועמד אשר לקח לעצמו את שם כל הקונפדרציה ("אל-עבּאדי") בשאיפה לזכות בתמיכה רחבה, מבין כל חלקי הקונפדרציה. לטענת ליין, כלל המועמדים היו שיח'ים או בני-שיח'ים (בנים ל-Shaikhly families) למרות שלא תמיד האינטרסים של הנציגים הנכבדים עמדו בקנה אחד עם האינטרסים של כלל השבט. עם זאת, בגלל ניגוד האינטרסים, לא תמיד בני השבט הצביעו לבן השבט שלהם ובכך היה ביטוי לעצמאות של בן השבט המכריז על חופשיותו וחירותו כאזרח בתוך השבט. • ליין טוענת כי אין דפוסים הכרחיים של הצבעה שבטית. אמנם הצבעה לבן השבט היא טבעית ורגילה, היא איננה אוטומטית ואיננה נתונה מראש. קולו של בן השבט אינו מובטח בוודאות למועמד השבט, ולפיכך אין הצבעה שבטית אוטומטית! השבטיות יכולה להיות איום למדינה רק בהתייחסות האתנית של העניין, ולא בראייה הפוליטית. יפרח זילברמן – המשפט המנהגי כמערכת חברתית במרחב ירושלים • גם אצל זילברמן וגם אצל ליין מוצג ויכוח על צורת ההסדרים בחברה והביקורת המוטחת על השבטיות מצד גורמים שונים. בניגוד למקרה הירדני שבו עולה הביקורת מן האינטליגנציה, בחברה הפלסטינית בגדה המערבית, עולה הביקורת ראשית כל מן התנועה הדתית, החמאס. • האם ישנו קשר בין המאמר של זילברמן לבין המאמר של זאבי? זילברמן מדגיש את ההפרדה של המשפט השבטי, של הנוודים, מן המשפט של העיר, של החברה המיושבת, בניגוד לזאבי אשר מדבר על שילוב הכרחי בין הגורמים העירוניים והנוודיים. זילברמן מדגיש את הייחוד של המשפט החברוני (عشيرة الخليل) שהוא מעין משפט אסלאמי שספג את ההשפעות הייחודיות של המבנה החברתי של העיר חברון, שהיא מעין עיר גדולה המבוססת על שבטים בולטים. • זילברמן בוחן בעיקר את אוכלוסייה ירושלים ומגלה כי מרביתה מורכבת מאוכלוסייה שהיגרה מחברון שעברה לעיר בעקבות המצב הכלכלי הקשה בחברון של אותם ימים. הירושלמים "המקוריים", שמקורם בעיר ירושלים עצמה הם כיום מיעוט. החברונים שעוברים אל העיר הגדולה בירושלים, משווים לעיר אופי כפריי יותר – אנשי הכפר לא כ"כ מקבלים את ערכי העיר והם למעשה שומרים על קשר מאוד הדוק לערי המוצא שלהם ולאופיין וכך משנים את אופייה של העיר. זילברמן מראה לנו איך החברונים "כפו" באמצעות מערכת המשפט שלהם את ערכיהם על ירושלים. • התזה המרכזית של זילברמן היא המקום המרכזי של המשפט השבטי וחשיבותו העליונה בחברה הפלסטינית של סוף שנות ה-80. מדוע המשיכו הפלסטינים לשמור על המשפט השבטי שלהם והקפידו להשתמש בו במהלך האנתפאצ'ה? השימוש במשפט השבטי היה חלק מהגדרה עצמית של הפלסטינים מול מערכת המשפט הישראלית. בנוסף, נכנס המשפט השבטי לואקום שנוצר לאחר פרוץ האנתפאצ'ה והוא שהסדיר את היחסים בחברה, לאחר שהגורמים הפלסטיניים שעסקו בשמירת ובאכיפת החוק בשיתוף הישראלים הפסיקו לעשות זאת. • זילברמן מקבל, כמעט ללא ביקורת את התיאוריה הסגמנטארית ומשתמש בה. הוא מקבל את המודל הסגמנטארי כמודל לחיזוי התנהגות חברתית בחברה שבטית, אך הוא אינו מביא ביסוסים בשטח לעניין זה. • ע"פ המאמר, הדבר החשוב המסביר את הלכידות של חברון היא הפוליטיקה בה תפס השיח אל-ג'עברי מקום חשוב – הוא אמנם עמד בקשרים עם משפחת אל-חסיני, אך בפועל הוא היה מצוי בקשרים הדוקים עם עבדאללה ועמד אח"כ בראש המועצה הפלסטינית שקראה לעבדאללה לספח לירדן את הגדה המערבית. אל-ג'עברי הזה רוקם בריתות וקואליציות פנימיות בין משפחות בחברון והוא זה שגיבש את חברון למבנה החברתי שלה היום. • הנקודה החשובה היא קיומו, מקומו המרכזי וחשיבותו הרבה של המשפט השבטי והנוהג השבטי בחברה הפלסטינית שלא נתפסה כשבטית. שיעור מס' 21 – 10.1.2005 הרצאת אורח – אריאל חורב – זעמאא בלבנון • מבנה משפחות הזעמאא: יש המשווים בין משפחות הזעמאא באופן מכליללמשפחות מאפיה – הזעים עומד בראש היררכיה שבמרכזה עומדים ה-وجهاء (רבים של وجيه) – נכבדים מן הדרג השני ובתחתיתה עומדים ה-رعايا - צאן המרעית. בתווך, מצויים אנשי הזרוע – قبضيات – המשליטים את רצון הזעמאא על העם. • בשנות ה-70 השתנה מעמדם של הזעמאא השיעים בחברה השיעית. בכך ירד קרנם של הזעמאא כעוסקים בהגנה על נתיניהם, בתיווך בין השלטון לבין הנתינים, בהקצאות משאבים ובבוררות כתוצאה ממעמדם הרם של הזעמאא. הסיבות לכך נחלקות לשניים – מתונים וקיצוניים. • תהליכי השינוי המתונים – (1) ירידת ערך העיסוק בחקלאות ולפיכך ירידת הצורך בתלות בזעמאא (אין צורך להיות תלויים בחלוקת המכסות וההקצאות של הזעמאא!) – מתהליך זה התחזקה מגמת העיור, שהתחזקה עם שיפור תשתית הכבישים בתקופת הרפורמות של הנשיא פואד שהאב. כך החלו השיעים לעבור לבירות (2) יצירת מעמד בינוני – מצומצם אמנם – אך כזה שבהחלט השמיע את קולו, עם חזרתם של מהגרים שיעים לאפריקה בחזרה ללבנון. (3)התרחבותן של תנועות שמאל (קומוניסטים, בעת' וכו') בלבנון שזכו להצלחה יחסית בשנות ה-60 וה-70 וזכו להצלחה של השיעים בלבנון. (4) הופעתו של מוסא אל-צדר שהגיע ללבנון ב-1959 והפך להיות מנהיג שיעי עם השפעה רחבה שהציב אתגר בפני הזעמאא. • תהליכי השינוי הדרסטיים – (1) מלחמת האזרחים בלבנון שהחלה באביב 1975, אשר פגעה ראשית כל בשיעים. זאת עקב השתלטותו של אש"ף על דרום-לבנון, החל בסוף שנות ה-60, ובעיקר לאחר ספטמבר השחור בירדן של שנת 1970. הפלסטינים הביאו עמם מחסומים, מסים, דמי-חסות, החרמות רכוש וההשתלטות הפלסטינית על הדרום שברה במידה רבה את סמכותם של הזעמאא, כיוון שהם לא יכלו לספק הגנה על נתיניהם, והפלסטינאים הצליחו להכריע אותם בעוצמתם הצבאית וגם המדינית (כאשר זכו לתמיכה ערבית נרחבת). כתוצאה מכך, כפרים רבים ננטשו והזעמאא גלו מן הדרום לאזורים אחרים בלבנון ומחוצה לה. החלה גם תנועת פליטים שיעים רבים (150,000 מתוך אוכלוסייה של 300,000 שיעים הפכו לפליטים בין 1975 ל-1982). • נקודת המפנה הראשונה הייתה בשנת 1982 – עם פלישת ישראל ללבנון. משפחות הזעמאא השיעים זיהו את ההזדמנות עם סילוק הכוחות העוינים להם בדרום לבנון (פלסטינים שגורשו והמיליציה של ח'טיב שסיכנו את יציבות האזור). עם כינון שלטון יציב ומסודר בדרום זיהו משפחות הזעמאא השיעים את ההזדמנות, שבו לאזור ושיתפו פעולה בצורה מתונה פחות או ותר עם ישראל ועם הגנרל סעד חדאד, דבר שבעבורו הם ישלמו מחיר כבד בעתיד. • הזעמאא השיעים הצליחו להחזיק מעמד כל עוד ישראל נשארה באזור. באזורים שמהם נסוגה ישראל באביב 1985, צמחו כוחות חדשים כמו תנועת אמל של נַבִּיה בֶּרִי שהתחזקה מראשית שנות ה-80, בעיקר באזור בירות. ככל שנמשכה השהיה הישראלית בדרום-לבנון, כך התחזקה ההתנגדות של תנועת אמל. בראשית 1983 עולה באזור תנועת חזבאללה שהייתה חלשה מ"אמל" עד שלהי שנות ה-80. רק לאחר מכן, תנועת חזבאללה, שמקורותיה בבירות ובבקעת הלבנון, החלה לשאוף להיכנס לדרום-לבנון, שהיה שטח של אמל באופן מסורתי. דבר שה הביא להתנגשויות בין אמל לחזבאללה. מדוע לא רצו אנשי אמל שחזבאללה ייכנסו לדרום? אמל הבינו כי חדירה של חזבאללה לדרום תלווה בהשתלטות של חזבאללה על דעת הקהל השיעית בדרום-לבנון. אמל ערכה פעילות חברתית שהייתה מבוססת על התפקידים המסורתיים של הזעמאא, בשיתוף הממשלה הלבנונית. תנועת חזבאללה שאפה בכניסתה לדרום-לבנון, להשליט באזור את מערכות הפעולה הקהילתית שלה, אשר היוו סכנה למערכת של אמל. מקורות המימון של חזבאללה היו שונים מאלו של תנועת אמל – חזבאללה נתמכו באיראן. • מה קרה לכל אותן משפחות זעמאא שיעים עם השתלטותן של תנועות אמל וחזבאללה? התזה המוקדמת הייתה כי אנשי הזעמאא הוותיקים לא יכלו לעמוד בפרץ, והם נעלמו עם הגעת התנועות הגדולות. בפועל, אנשי הזעמאא, גויסו לצד התנועות החדשות – ראשי כל התנועות השיעיות החדשות ניסו לגייס לצדם את ראשי החמולות והשבטים. עם שיקום המערכת הפוליטית הלבנונית החל משנת 1990, נמצאו אנשי הזעמאא מתאימים כמגייסי קולות ובעל חשיבות אלקטוראלית מכריעה. אפילו החזבאללה, שהצהיר הצהרות מתלהמות נגד המערכת הפוליטית ונגד המנהיגים הישנים, מצא עצמו, תוך הפגנת גישות פרגמאטיות שנבעו ממניעים אלקטוראליים, משתף פעולה עם הזעמאא הישנים. • בבחירות של שנות ה-90, נוצרו רשימות מאוחדות שכללו רשימות מכל קצווי הקשת הפוליטית הלבנונית, שכללו בתוכן נציגים רבים של הזעמאא. • איך הצליחו הזעמאא לצלוח את כל הבעיות שעברו עליהן? (1) שימור של גרעין חזק של תומכים לכל משפחה ומשפחה. הגרעין הזה הוא זה שאפשר את התחזקותן של המשפחות מחדש. גרעינים אלו שבו לפעולה עם השתקמות המערכת הפוליטית בשנות ה-90. (2) אופייה של המערכת הפוליטית המסובכת הלבנונית. מערכת זו היא גם סקטוריאלית ומפוצלת, אך גם משמרת את אחדות המדינה. מערכת פוליטית זו משרתת מועמדים בעלי מצע אידיאולוגי רדוד והבטחות תועלתניות בעיקרן לבוחרים, דוגמת הזעמאא השיעים. (3) אימוץ גישות פרגמאטיות אופייניות לזעמאא של הסתגלות לתנאי השטח המשתנים. כך נוצרו שני דגמים של זעים – "הזעים הפופוליסט" הממשיך לנהוג כמנהג אבותיו ושם דגש על המשך שימור היחסים עם הקליינטים תוך התגמשות רבה בפן האידיאולוגי. בד"כ היו הזעמאא הפופוליסטיים בנים למשפחות המכובדות יותר של הזעמאא, בעלי ביטחון עצמי גבוה ויכולת להתמודד בעצמם. מול הזעים הפופוליסט הופיע דגם של "הזעים חבר התנועה" שהיה בן למשפחות זעמאא של הדרג השני אשר מצע בית חם בתנועות אשר שימשו כמכשיר מוביליות חברתית לו ולבני משפחתו – אנשים ממשפחות דרג שני הפכו למשפחות מדרג ראשון לאחר השנים שהם בילו בהנהגות התנועה. התנועה גם סיפקה תדמית "מודרנית" למתמודדים מטעמה. בנוסף, חברות בתנועה נתנה גם נגישות למשאבי התנועה ובכך אפשרות לקדם את האינטרסים האישיים או של המקורבים. חברות בתנועה גם מאפשרת הגנה מפני אויבי המשפחה. משפחות שנתפסו כמשתפות פעולה עם ישראל, דוגמת משפחת עבדאללה מאל-ח'יאם, זכו בהגנה מן התנועות עם הצטרפותן אליהן. • כיום מהווים הזעמאא כ-1.3 מבין 27 חברי הפרלמנט השיעים. כך גם תופסים הזעמאא 2 מבין 5 תפקידי השרים השיעיים בממשלה הלבנונית. • מסקנות מתודולוגיות: • חוץ מן התנועות הגדולות, ישנן גם כוחות והנהגות הפועלים על-בסיס שבטי ושומרים על כוחם על-אף בולטותן של התנועות הגדולות (דוגמת חזבאללה ואמל) – מתוך הבנה שעל-פיה "הכלבים נובחים והשיירה עוברת". • המשפחות המנהיגות הן הקצה של מערכת חברתית מסועפת. אם מבטלים את קיומן של המשפחות, למעשה מבטלים את כל הסדר החברתי השבטי הקיים. שיעור מס' 22 – 13.1.2005 • הספר של טובי דודג' מבוסס על הדוקטורט שלו ועיסוקו במנדט הבריטי בעיראק בזמן מלחה"ע ה-I. הדוקטורט עצמו מסתיים בשנת 1932, אך בספר הוסיף דודג' מסקנות הנוגעות לאמריקאים בעיראק כיום. טובי דודג' הוא חוקר מדע המדינה בראייה פוליטית ומה שעניין אותו ביותר הוא פחות עיראק ויותר הקמת מדינות חדשות בעולם השלישי ושליטה בריטית בעולם השלישי תוך בחינה של התייחסות הבריטית ל-State Formation. • רקע כללי על ההיסטוריה של עיראק המודרנית: עיראק הינה יצירה חדשה לחלוטין ואף מלאכותית – עד מלחה"ע ה-I הייתה עיראק מחולקת ל-3 מחוזות עצמאיים תחת האימפריה העות'מאנית. האוכלוסייה העיראקית מחולקת לשיעים, לסונים ולכורדים. השיעים של עיראק אינם שיעים מקוריים אלא המדובר הוא על שבטים ערביים סוניים אשר המירו את דתם במהלך המאות ה-18 וה-19 בעקבות פעולות של אנשי דת (سيد ר' ← سادة) בערים נג'ף וכרבלא. הסיבות להמרת הדת רבות ומגוונות והמרת הדת הייתה משתלמת לשבטים הללו. בשנת 1915 הצטרפה האימפריה העות'מאנית לצד הגרמנים והאוסטרים והבריטים פלשו לעיראק וכבשו תוך זמן קצר את כל שטחה של המדינה. משנת 1913 עבר הצי הבריטי לשימוש בנפט ולא בקיטור בצי אניות המלחמה. בשנת 1920 פורצת "המהפכה הערבית הגדולה" (الثورة العربية الكبرى) שאילץ את הבריטים לשלוח רבבות אנשי צבא לעיראק על מנת לדכא את המרד ולהשקיע 40,000,000₤ בדיכוי המרד. הפתרון הבריטי הוא הצבתו של פיצל כמלך בעיראק אחרי שהבטיחו לו הבריטים כי ישנה לו שם תמיכה רחבה. ב-1932, זכתה עיראק בעצמאות מן הבריטים (היא הייתה מנדט עד אז!). פיצל היה המלך של הממלכה העיראקית עד 1958 והפיכתו האלימה של קאסם, שבה טבחו את ההאשמים והתעללו בגופותיהם. עיראק הייתה המדינה הערבית הראשונה שבה הייתה הפיכה צבאית - הפיכתו של סדקי באקר ולאחריו של עלי אל-כּילאני שעודד פרעות ביהודי בגדאד שהייתה קהילה גדולה. בשנת 1963 הייתה הפיכת הבעת' וב-1968 עלה הפלג של הבעת' של חסן אל-באקר ושל צדאם חסין שעלה ב-1979 לשלטון. • טובי דודג' מציין כי האמריקאים, לפי דפוס קולוניאליים מוכרים, מחפש לכונן שלטון באמצעות מתווכים מקומיים אשר יהיו המוציאים והמביאים של השלטון האמריקאי בעיראק. • בניית מדינה דמוקראטית-רציונאלית לפי דודג' נעשית ע"י הקמת מוסדות מתווכים שימסדו את הקשר בין האזרחים לשלטון ובהחלט לא דרך מתווכים המזוהים עם משטרים ישנים. בעיראק קיימת שכבה שאותה מכנה דודג' "מדינת הצללים" והיא קמה ועולה כאשר ישנה חולשה בניהול המגע של השלטון עם העם. • דודג' רומז כי אין מנהיגים בעיראק ואין שבטים אמיתיים בעיראק. המשטר של צדאם חֻסַיְן ערך אטומיזאציה של החברה העיראקית ע"מ לבסס לו תמיכה ואם ישנם שבטים ומנהיגים הם יצירי כפיו של המשטר של צדאם. דודג' טוען כי אין שום שבטים "קדומים" בעיראק ואין שום גורמי הנהגה שבטיים. • הנקודה שמעלה דודג', הקשורה לדוקטורט שלו היא כי האמריקאיים צריכים ללמוד מן הטעויות של הבריטים בשנות ה-20. • מהו הבסיס להשוואה בין האמריקאים של 2003 לבין הבריטים של שנות ה-20? השלטון, בשני המקרים, הוא שלטון זר ומערבי אשר הביא שלטון ערבי חדש (פיצל במקרה של הבריטים ואיאד עלאוי ומפלגות הגולים העיראקים במקרה של האמריקאים). בשני במקרים המדובר הוא על כיבוש שהחל בפלישה צבאית שלא לוותה בתכנון מדוקדק והסתייעה בהערכות לא מדוייקות, בעצות לא טובות ובציפיות שגויות בשני המקרים, לאחר הפלישה המהירה, הייתה מעין עצירה וניסיון מחודש להערכת המצב, שלא תמיד היה נכון, עקב המציאות ששינתה את הפרספקטיבה. בשני המקרים גם חייב הממשל החדש בדין וחשבון לקהילייה הבינלאומית ולפיקוח של מוסדות חיצוניים. בשני המקרים עולה גם התנגדות מקומית ומופעלים לחצים פנימיים של מימון ושל דעת הקהל להחזיר את החיילים הביתה. בני המקרים הייתה הסתמכות על גולים עיראקיים והיה ביטחון עצמי מופרז והערכה של הכיבוש כ"גאולה" ו"שחרור" למקומיים – דבר שלא היה כך במציאות. • השבטיות בעיראק: הטענה העיקרית של טובי דודג' היא כי הבריטים לא הבינו היטב את החברה העיראקית כאשר הם הגיעו אליה. הם תפסו את החברה העיראקית ע"פ שני סגמנטים – המרכיב השבטי והמרכיב העירוני. הבריטים ביססו את שלטונם על הבסיס הכפרי-שבטי. ראשי השבטים שהיו עיקר בסיס הכוח של הבריטים בעיראק איבדו כבר משלהי השלטון העות'מאני (סוף המאה ה-19) את מרבית כוחם וכבר היו חסרי כוח עם עליית השלטון הבריטי. הבריטים הצילו את השיח'ים הללו באופן שבטי, נתנו להם אדמות והעניקו להם זכות שיפוט על בני הקהילה שלו. כך נוצרה בעיראק מערכת משפטית כפולה – עירונית ושבטית. השיח'ים השבטיים הפכו להיות בעלי אדמות עשירים וכן אדונים ושופטים של נתיניהם, שהיו פלאחים עשוקים ועניים. השיח'ים השבטיים מונו ע"י הבריטים, לעתים כמתחרים לשיח'ים שבחר פיצל בעצמו. טובי דודג' טוען כי הפקידים הבריטיים הגיעו ע"פ רוב מן האצולה הכפרית מבריטניה והם הגיעו מתוך נטייה בסיסית לאנשי הכפר וסלידה בסיסית מאנשי העיר, זאת משום שבבריטניה עצמה התערער מעמדם של בעלי הקרקעות הכפריים והם החלו חוששים למעמדם. מסיבה זו, חיפשו הפקידים הבריטיים נציגים במחוזות שיעזרו להם לשמר את המערכת אשר לדעתם מתערערת בביתם, בבריטניה (תופעה זו אינה נכונה רק בעיראק, אלא נכונה גם במקומות שונים במזה"ת ובאפריקה). • המדיניות השבטית של צדאם חסין: השיטה של הבעת' מבוססת על שוויון, חופש ושיתוף. השבטיות נתפסה בעיני הבעת' כישות מפגרת וריאקציונית. בשנותה-70, בעידודו של צדאם חסין, יצרה מפלגת הבעת' נאמנויות שבטיות מלאכותיות (למרות שבאופן רשמי המשיכו בתפיסה הפרוגרסיבית, המנוגדת לשבטים). השלטון של צדאם נבנה סביב שבטו (אל-בו נאצר) ושבטן הוא זה שזכה בכלל עמדות המפתח בשלטון. זהו גם המפתח לשרידותו הפוליטית, כאשר הוא הבין שהנאמנות הבסיסית אליו תגיע משבטו הקרוב. בני השבט של צדאם יצרו גם קשרים מלאכותיים בתוך החברה העיראקית וכך נוצרו באופן מלאכותי שבטים ומערכות נאמנות קהילתיות. הפרדוקס הוא כי דווקא תחת משטר הסנקציות והקיצוב שהטילו מדינות העולם על עיראק הפך שלטונו של צדאם חסין לחזק ומבוסס יותר. שיעור מס' 23 – 17.1.2005 המשך – עיראק – מאמרו של אמציה ברעם בניו-יורק טיימס • אמציה ברעם הוא מומחה למשטר של הבעת' בעיראק והוא זה שגילה את המדיניות השבטית של המשטר העיראקי. • לטענת אמציה ברעם, אם האמריקאים רוצים להצליח בעיראק ולזכות בתמיכת הסונים, הם צריכים לעבוד בשיטה הישנה של עבודה עם שבטים. הבעייתיות בשיטה שמציע אמציה ברעם היא בכך שהיא לכאורה מנוגדת לבניית מדינה דמוקרטית מן הבסיס, כפי שמנסים האמריקאים לעשות. • ניתן להגדיר את הגישה של ברעם "ניאו-קולוניאליזם" – הוא טוען כי יש לעבוד כפי שהבריטים עבדו בשנות ה-20 – "מה שהיה הוא שיהיה". הבעייתיות הוא שההיסטוריה לא עומדת ומה שעבד בשנות ה-20 לא בהכרח יעבוד בשנות האלפיים. טובי דודג' מציין כי מאז שנות ה-20 עלה כוח חדש של לאומיות עיראקית שהוא כוח משמעותי ויש להתייחס אליו ברצינות ולא להתעלם ממנו. במצב של היום, אין וודאות כי השבטים וראשיהם יסכימו לעבוד בשיתוף עם האמריקאים אשר נתפסים כקולוניאליסטים וכובשים. אין זה אומר כי אי אפשר לעבוד עם ראשי שבטים, אבל השיטה שמציע אמציה ברעם היא קצת בעייתית. • עניין נוסף שעולה מן המאמר של אמציה ברעם היא גישה מהותנית – השבטים הם "כאלה" והם ימשיכו להתנהג באלימות המאפיינת אותם בכל מקרה. ברעם הופך תכונות אשר קיימות אצל השבטים והופך אותם לחזות הכל. • ישנן כאן שתי גישות מנוגדות – טובי דודג' אשר פוסל כל שבטיות בעיראק כיצירת כפיו של צדאם חסין וכ"ניאוֹ-שבטיות" מול גישתו של אמציה ברעם הטוען כי השבטיות היא חזות הכל וכי השבטים הם המנוע המניע את המדינה העיראקית. • אין מחקר שבדק את האותנטיות של השבטים בעיראק ולכן לא ניתן לסתור או לקבל לחלוטין את גישתו של טובי דודג'. מצד שני, גישתו של אמציה ברעם היא נאיבית ובעייתית ולא ניתן לקבל אותה כפי שהיא. William C. Young – The Bedouin: Discursive Identity or Sociological Category? • יאנג הוא אנתרופולוג שעיקר מחקרו נעשה בסודאן. המחקר הנוכחי הוא סיכום של מחקר שנעשה בדרום ירדן. הוא לוקח את המושג "בדווי" ובודק אם ניתן להשתמש בו לניתוח חברתי. • הטענה המרכזית: יאנג יוצא נגד השימוש במונח "בדווי" כקטגוריה לניתוח מכמה כיוון שקשה לקבוע את פירוש המונח המדויק. לטענתו עדיין אי-אפשר להגדיר את המונח מבחינה תיאורטית ולכן הוא לא שימושי לניתוח חברתי. חוקרים רבים השתמשו במונח באופן אוטומטי אך הוא קורא תיגר על השימוש במונח כיוון שהוא ריק. לטענתו של יאנג, הסיבה לבעייתיות במונח היא העובדה שהינו טעון מבחינה אידיאולוגית – זוהי תווית שאנשים מדביקים לעצמם או לאנשים אחרים ולכן אין זה מונח ניטרלי. אנשים משתמשים במילה בדווי להשגת יוקרה או לחילופין, לגנאי. לכן, המושג "בדווי" הוא אינו מושג ניטרלי וקשה לסווג באמצעותו חברות שונות. • יאנג מתחיל את מחקרו בהגדרות של Eickelman – ע"פ איקלמן השאלה החשובה היא "מי אומר על איזו קבוצה שהיא בדווית ולמה"? ע"פ יאנג, יש לבדוק מדוע מכנה אדם את עצמו או קבוצות אחרות כבדווים. • השורש בדו מופיע בקוראן רק לתיאור של מקום ולא לתיאור של קבוצה חברתית! יאנג טוען כי המונח "בדוי חלחל לאנגלית מן הערבית המדוברת ומן הצרפתית והיה שימוש במונחים אעראב, ערב וערבאן. ככל הנראה, במקביל לעליית התנועה הלאומית הערבית, נוכסו המושגים המתייחסים לערבים לאנשי הלאומיות. השימוש במילה "בדווים" ע"מ לכנות את הנוודים מגלה לנו התייחסות עירונית-משכילה על הנוודים, אשר פושטים על הערים והם חזקים מהם. • המאמר לא מציין את ההקשר הפוליטי הרחב של ירדן ולא מציין כי היום בירדן ישנו ניסיון להעלות את הזהות הבדווית כקונטרה לזהות הפלסטינית. הבדוויות היא הבסיס לזהות הלאומית הירדנית הפרטיקולארית והמונח "בדווי" מנוכס כיום ללאומיות הירדנית. • יאנג בודק איך המונח "בדווי" מופיע בספרות האנגלית, הערבית והאנתרופולוגית והוא מראה כי השימוש היומיומי במונח ,בדווי" הינו "סמן ריק". בנוסף, הכינוי המכליל "בדווי" משכיח לעתים את המאפיינים המשותפים לנוודים ולחברות בהם הן חיים. • יאנג מדגיש את העובדה כי הבדווים מוצגים בד"כ באור שלילי – הוא מציין את פרשני הקוראן המתייחסים בשלילה אל ה"בדווים" אותם הם מנתחים ומציגים אותם ככופרים ובעלי אחיזה רופפת בדת, אך בפועל הוא מראה כי בקוראן מתגלה יחס הוגן ומאוזן כלפי הנוודים. • יאנג מציג דוגמאות ממחקרו בדרום ירדן בסוף המאמר – הוא טוען כי סטודנטים ירדניים אינן ערים למצוקות של ירדניים כי הם חושבים שהבדווים הם רזים וכי זהו המודל הבדווי, אך עם זאת היו גאים מאוד לשבת ולדבר עם הבדווים באוהל כיוון שלהיות בדווי בירדן זה כבוד היום. בנוסף הוא מראה כי בני שבטים שהשתקעו בירדן לפני שנים רבות והקימו כפרים (כלומר התיישבו), מנסים לשמר מורשת בדווית ארוכת-שנים. • המונח בדווי הוא מונח טעון ולכן ישנה בעייתיות בשימוש בו כדי לתאר קבוצות חברתיות!